


Riding The Greyhound

by RasTheWaToGo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Curses, F/M, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Unresolved Sexual Tension, non-canon, serendipitous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasTheWaToGo/pseuds/RasTheWaToGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serendipitous meeting of both Sansa and Sandor as they board a bus heading to Tampa FL from NY for their siblings weddings.  Sparks fly and there's plenty of foul language from a certain grouch.  Oh and Sansa is a lot more confidant and ballsy in this. First Fic so not sure on all the tagging and such...so bear with me. :) </p><p>Sandor's 30 and Sansa is 25</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sandor

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so bear with me. I don't know what beta is....so this is not beta. Also my w key is broke, so I have to copy paste w's in ..... so if there are words without w's please forgive. :) I try to catch them but you miss some.

Sandor stood tense in front of the Greyhound station his hand clenched tight around the strap of his book bag. He takes a couple of deep calming breaths before narrowing his eyes and scanning the crowd.

" Gods, I fucking hate traveling", he quietly mumbles under his breath.

_Beats flying though_.... He thinks dejectedly. For a guy like him, flying is one of the most uncomfortable things to do considering his unusually large size. _It's like trying to fit in a sardine can for fuck's sake,_ he thinks as he takes another deep breath, as proceeds to move toward the doors of the station.

As usual people gawk at him and give a wide berth as he passes through the crowd scowling at everyone of them. _Cunts. A bunch of cowards....the whole lot of them,_ he thinks irritably.

Sandor isn't the most personable, kind of person. He likes to keep to himself, only talking when necessary. Matter of fact, that's why he hates traveling so much. People on top of you, stuffed in your personal space, always wanting to drum up pointless conversation to kill time. _Like I give a fuck why some bloody stranger is on the same shitty bus as me, or why they're going to where ever the hell it is that they're going,_ He thinks as he snickers to himself out loud.

_It's all so annoying, and I'm gonna be stuck on this bus for 18 fucking hours_ , He thinks. "Fuck, " he growls under his breath as he reaches his loading terminal. By this point he's completely irritated and ready to get this over with. The people around him sense the anger that is starting to radiate off him and move as far away from him as possible, _Good_. 

After 15 minutes of waiting the driver finally arrives and announces that they can now start boarding the bus. With a huff of relief Sandor moves to the driver standing beside the bus door.

"Afternoon Sir" the driver says without looking up from the scan gun in his hand. Sandor growls out at the "sir" causing the driver to whip his eyes up toward him, and he wavers momentarily at the sight of him.

Swallowing audibly the driver Wearily asks, "y-your ticket, please?"

Sandor just rolls his eyes at this and jams his ticket toward the man. The driver hesitantly takes the ticket and quickly scans it and returns it back to him. He grabs it back and grumbles as he goes to enter the bus.

The bus sways with his weight as he lowers his head so as not to hit it going through the door. He quickly squeezes down the aisle a couple of seats before heaving his bag off his shoulder before he swings it up into the overhead compartment and then takes his seat.

He chooses the aisle seat for now hoping that nobody will ask for the window seat next to him, and just as he had figured, people wearily look at him and then the seat next to him before moving on."More room for me", he chuckles to himself.

After about another 15 minutes the bus is fully loaded and everybody is settling down in their seats. Sandor watches as the driver sit and grabs his log and then he quickly jots down something in it before putting it away and then blessedly closes the doors. "It's fucking about time", he grumbles under his breath.

The driver is just putting the bus into gear when there is a sudden shout. "wait! NO! wait! Please STOP!" Sandor growls out "what now".

Then there’s a small, dainty hand pounding on the glass of the bus door as the woman shouts, "Please let me on!"

The driver quickly puts the bus back into park and opens the door to let her on the bus.

That’s when the most beautiful women Sandor has ever seen climbs aboard. She's fucking gorgeous, face flush from running, chest heaving trying to get air down into her lungs, her stunning auburn hair all dishevels. _I could think of better ways to make her loose her breath like that_ , Sandor thought wryly.

The women huffs out while handing the driver her ticket, " I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for stopping." The driver then gives her a sweet smile and grabs her ticket. "That's no problem at all sweetheart", he says as charmingly as he possibly can. Sandor can't help but roll his eyes yet again, _what a fucking tool_.

She smiles back sweetly as he scans her ticket and then hands it back to her. "Go on now and find yourself a seat so we can be on our way now, sweetheart." She gives the driver a toothy smile before turning toward the isle to see where an available seat is.

Sandor carefully watches as her eyes fall to the seat next to him. He turns his head to look at the seat next to him and growls out a,"fuck." _I bet that ones a talker too_ , he thinks, _She'll probably be chirping in my ear the whole bloody trip_. When he looks back up, sure enough she's standing right next to him.

that's when she holds out her delicate, dainty, perfect little hand toward the seat next to him before asking so politely, " May I please sit next to you?" Sandor was a little startled when she didn't look at him with any fear or apprehension,It made him feel off balance, and he didn't like that. No, not at all.He quickly growls out while standing up, "no need to ask my bloody permission" , which causes her to squeaked out a little "Oh" before blushing the prettiest shade of pink. 

After a seconds hesitation she  quickly settles herself into her seat and stuff her bag under it and Sandor just grunts as he sits back down. He watches her as she smooth out her clothes, making sure she looked all nice and neat.He shakes his head at that and thinks, _fucken hell, it's a greyhound bus not some bloody fashion show_.

He starts to fidget a bit, trying to get comfortable again, but It's pretty much hopeless though now that she's next to me. His shoulders and arms are so wide that he takes up half of her seat as well as his own. He's practically hugging himself so as not to invade the girls space _, Not that I would normally care_.

With a slight sideways glance he sees a small smile appear on those pretty pink lips of hers as she cocks her head sideways with a thoughtful look on her face. It's enough to instigate him to fully turn his head to her and barks out a curt, "what?" She shakes her head slightly before biting her lower lip and then chirps, "You can use that arm rest" , she states playfully as she then holds her hand palm up and gestures toward the arm rest near the window, "I have another right here I can use." _God's is she a sweet little thing,_ he thinks and at that Sandor just scowls at her before shrugging his shoulders and settles into a more comfortable position. Suddenly and with a big toothy smile she states happily, " See! Much better."

Sandor just grunts and turns his attention to the seat in front of him.


	2. Sansa

**Sansa**

_This one is not much of a talker then_ , Sansa thinks as she watches him turn his attention to the seat in front of him, and he continues to stare at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Sansa shakes her head slightly at that and then turns to look out the window.

When she was scanning the bus for a seat the only one she could see available was next to the largest man she had ever seen. From her estimate he had to be at least 6' 8", and good god was he built. His close cropped dark hair, scruffy beard, and what looks to be a fairly large scar on the side of his face made him look so rugged and intimidating. When she moved next to him and he finally looked at her, she almost gasped out loud. His light gray eyes were absolutely stunning!, and he definitely had a large scar on his face that looked like he had gone through quite a few surgery’s to improve the look of it.

Sana absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she continued to contemplated the man next to her. _His voice is deep and rugged as well_ , she muses to herself as she lets her eyes slowly slide back to the big gruff man next to her.

She looks to his hair again, taking him in, and she sees that his hair is black, not brown. It’s all messy too, like he just rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes, and headed out. _He probably did do just that_ , She thinks smiling slightly at the thought. Letting her eyes drift down to his face, and then to his scruffy beard, _It looks cute on him though_. Continuing her exploration, her eyes travel down his massive arms.

Stifling another gasp, _God, his arms are huge. I bet he can crush a person in a hug,_ and that’s when she notices the large tattoo peeking out of his short sleeve T-shirt., _I wonder how many he has?_

Sansa blinkes suddenly at that thought, startling herself, _God! What is wrong with me?_ ,  she doesn’t go for ruff, rugged, rude men, No, she prefers handsome, refined, polite gentlemen. She suddenly and annoyingly  huffs at herself _, Ya Sansa like those exist_ , she thinks bitterly. She’s had relationships with prominent men in the past, most of which turned out horrible. A nightmare really.

_Don’t think about those jerks!_ she scolds herself as she grumpily crosses her arms. Glancing back over to the man next her _, He was kind of rude_. Sansa's brow drops then, _and yet you're still checking him out_ , she silently chides herself.

That’s when the man suddenly turned his head to glare at her with narrowed eyes before he growls out with a low and menacing tone, “ It’s not polite to stare you know”, which causes Sansa to jump and turn beet red with embarrassment as she stammers, “I- I wasn’t-”, and then she quickly stops now realizing she most definitely was.

“ I’m sorry it's just you're so big!”, she blurts out the first thing that pops into her flustered mind, and immediately regrets it. Because in that moment this man gets the most wickedly enticing glint in his eyes as he rumbles out with a challenging confidence “ Am I now?” In an attempt of recovery she quickly stammers out, “ I- I didn’t mean it - I- “, and with having absolutely nothing to go on she huffs out a breath of defeat, and quietly mumbles out a “ Yes- Yes you are”.

That's when she noticed A small but very visible smirk plays across his lips as he again responds with a menacing confidence as he leans in toward her and purrs out, “ I suppose I am”.

There was such a ridiculous  air of cockiness to that statement that it caused Sansa to roll her eyes and grumble “ Really can we not have the penis conversation so soon. " To which he raises his brow and wickedly growls “ Penis conversation?”, and Sansa can't help but to just buries her face in her hands and mumbles “ Oh god... never mind! Just- forget about it.”

_God, I must be the color of a fire truck by now! I wish this seat would just swallow me whole already!_ ,she thinks as she lets out a deflated Huff. With a nudge of his elbow, she reluctantly pulls her face from her hands and looks up to him, and now there’s a full blown smirk plastered across his face and his eyes are glowing with restrained laughter. Again he purrs out, “ This is the most interesting conversation I’ve ever had with a strange woman, and I’ll be damned if I just forget it. Besides, I certainly wasn’t thinking about penises”, a slight grumbling laugh reverberates out of his chest, to which Sansa buries her face back into her hands as she shakes her head from side to side. Then he adds so nonchalantly, “But you obviously were.”

Sansa’s head shoots up so quickly out of her hands with that last statement and she quickly yelps out, “I was not!” Then she quickly mentally chides herself, _Oh god Sansa! Yes you were! It was your mind that went straight to the gutter and he totally caught you!_

Completely at a loss, she just giggles a little before persevering on into complete moronic, stumbling, patheticness, “ I just meant -you - your - really big”, and She all but whispered that last part. Now, this big burly man just nods his head with the up most seriousness as he struts so confidently, “ I know.”

Sansa just flaps her jaw open and closed a couple of times before she huffs out another breath of defeat and gives up on trying to fix this, “ Fine- you win.”


	3. Sandor/Sansa

**Sandor**

He feels a little bad for goading her into a corner, but damn she is sexy when she is all flustered. He knows he shouldn’t fuck with her anymore, but he can’t help himself. He leans into her ear conspiratorially, “ what do I win?” _God does she smell good_. It takes all of his self control to not bury his face in her fiery locks and breathing in her sweet scent. This beautiful woman looks straight into his eyes and bites down on those lush, plump, lips of hers before a wickedly sexy smirk plays across her face. “Do you have a cel phone?” Sandor tilts his head back at that question and thinks, _well fuck that’s not what I was expecting her to say_. A little taken back, he quickly clears his throat, “ Ya. Why?” Those beautiful lips pull back into the most adorable smile he’s ever seen as she holds her dainty little hand up to him. “ May I see it please?”, as she bats her eyelashes at him. _Oh fuck_ , “okay.” Fidgeting slightly, _Fuck me, did...did my voice just crack. Damn Clegane get your shit together_. Trying to regain his footing, he stands up and pulls his phone out of his back pocket and hands it down to her. When she reaches up and pulls it from his hand their finger touch, and he swears a pulse of electricity travels through him. Suddenly his heart starts beating frantically and he doesn’t know why.

**Sansa**

When he leaned in toward her ear and whispered, “ what do I win?” she was sure she was about to faint. _God, he smells so good_ , she thought as she took a deep calming breath. _He’s not gonna let me live this down_ , she thinks as she bites down on her lip assessing him. That’s when a wicked thought popped into her head and she couldn’t help but smirk. “ Do you have a cel phone?”, she asks in her most innocent tone. The look on his face was absolutely priceless...complete shock. It took everything in her not to laugh out loud, _I got your number buddy. Where's all that bravado now?_ With a quick throat clearing he sputters out, “ Ya. Why?” She can’t hold back a big toothy smile because he looks too cute all flustered. As she holds out her hand toward him, _God, what has gotten into me_. “ May I see it, please”, she all but coo’s. He quickly croaks out an, “Okay." _Oh my god did his voice just crack?_ That’s when he stands to his full height and Sansa has to stifle another gasp. She cranes her neck to take in his size, _He’s so huge_. When he moves his hand to his back pocket, she almost groans at the play of muscles on his arm, _And so muscled_. Out of nowhere her heart starts beating so loudly that she’s sure he can hear it. Then he’s handing his phone down to her and she reaches up to take it from his massive hands. Their fingers connect and she swears a jolt of energy passes through her. There’s a brief moment where she is completely stunned... just staring up at him as he looks down at her. She feels a shudder roll through her as she breaths out a “ Thank you.”


	4. Sandor/Sansa

**Sandor**

Her breathy little “ Thank you” snaps his mind back to reality. He grunts a quick “sure” before quickly sitting back down. _How long was I standing there gawking at her_ , he thinks as he runs his hand down his face in an effort to regain his composure. _She probably thinks I’m a fucking creeper_ , shaking his head slightly at that thought. _Real smooth Clegane_. When he feels a little more composed he chances a sideways glance back to the girl. She’s sporting a sneaky little smirk when she swipes her finger across the cel phone screen. His brow furrows with confusion, _what the hell is she doing?_ He turns his face to her fully, “Hey, what hell are you up to over there?” A devious little smile plays across her lips as her fingers tap on the screen while completely ignoring his question. Then she stretches her arm out in front of her face and makes a goofy, adorable smile. His brow furrows even further on this, _is she taking bloody pictures of herself with my phone?_ She taps a couple more keys on the phone before she turns toward him to hand his phone back. He just looks at her big toothy smile before he hesitantly grabs it from her hand. With his phone in his hand, he continues to look at her a little dumbfounded. She raises both eyebrows and slightly juts her chin out to the phone in his hand. He slowly peels his eyes from hers and looks down to the screen. He cant help the smug grin that emerges on his face.

Its his contact list and there is a picture of her with her name and number, _Sansa Stark, sexy_. A full smile spreads across his face as he looks back up at her, “ Give me your phone Sansa Stark.” He reaches out his hand to her, fingers spread open his palm up. Sansa bites her lip as she tucks some hair behind her ear and let loose a little giggle before she reaches down to her bag under the seat. She rummages through it a moment until she finds her treasure and then holds it up triumphantly, “ Got it!” Shaking his head slightly at her girlishness he reaches over and swipes it from her hand. He quickly enters her phone's main screen, enters his contact info, and then holds the phone out to take a selfi. He looks over to her and can't help the absolutely wicked grin on his face. Instead of taking a selfi, he holds the phone up and over his crotch and takes a picture. Sansa squeals out a, “ No! You did not just do that.”

You couldn’t wipe the smile from his face if you paid him. He purrs out, “ Just a pic to remind you of your extreme suaveness.” The look of shock on her face is absolutely priceless. Sansa stammers out, “ What! You can’t-I can’t believe-Your terrible!” At this point she’s laughing and he can’t help himself in joining her. He finishes making his crotch pic his contact pic before handing her phone back. She quickly snaps it back and try’s to take another photo of him, but he easily blocks everyone. She finally huffs a grunt of defeat and reads his contact info. A content smile pulls across her face as she says his name. Sansa looks up to him while purring,”I like your name.”

SANSA

She watches as he licks his lips while his eyes drift down to her lips and as if on cue her phone buzzes with an incoming text message. She starts a little before she glances at her phone and sees that it's her mother texting her. She frowns and looks back up to Sandor, “ I’m sorry it’s my mother. I have to text her back or she’ll just keep sending texts until I respond.” He just huffs out a laugh and nods in understanding.

She opens the message and reads:

Sansa, where are you? Are you on the bus now? How is everything going? Are you regretting not taking that flight I booked for you yet?

She promptly rolls her eyes and growls at her mothers last comment. She glances over at Sandor and smiles, _No I’m not regretting it at all Mother_.

She quickly text back: About an hour and a half outside of New York... Yes, I’m ON THE BUS... I’m fine and no I’m not regretting refusing your help in the correct means of transportation.

 _God, she can be so trying sometime_ , she thinks as she hits the send button. Sansa loves her mother, but boy do they have different ideas on how she should live her life. Her mother has it in her head that because their family is extremely wealthy, she should act as an upper echelon princess. Leeching off her parents' bank account to live the high life. To be perfectly honest, she did just that for a short period of time. What she learned from it was that life became unfulfilled and shallow. _The people weren’t any better either_ , as she thinks back sadly to some of her previous relationships. Subconsciously her eyes fall back to Sandor, _maybe that’s why he seems so refreshing_. Her Mother doesn’t seem to understand that she wants to forge her own life, make her own way, do something that she can look back on one day and be proud of what she’s achieved all by herself.

Her musings were abruptly interrupted when Sandor practically jumped into her seat  squishing her into the window. He grumbled out, “ Fucken hell. This is why I fucking hate traveling.” Sansa turns her head to see what has him all in a tiff and starts busting out laughing. The old and well...large woman that is seated across the aisle from Sandor is now standing up and bending over into her seat rummaging through her purse. Problem is, that her butt is right in Sandor’s face. Sandor growls to her, “ Fucking people have no Fucking respect for other peoples personal space.” He scowls toward the woman, “ This kind of shit happens all the fucking time.” Sansa pulls her hand to her face trying not to laugh and failing miserably. The woman then stands up straight and walks down the aisle to the bathroom completely oblivious. Sandor rights himself in his seat as Sansa puts her hand on his shoulder and sputters out, “what do you mean it happens all the time?” She laughs a little more at the thoughts playing through her mind. “Like you always have old lady’s sticking their butts in your face?” A scowl still plastered on his face, he grunts out a curt,”Yes.” He can’t possibly expect her to leave it at that, can he? Still giggling, “ what else do the little old lady’s do to you Sandor?” Now he has a devilish smirk playing across his lips, “ This one time I had like an 80 year old lady sitting next to me. I had the aisle seat. Anyway, so she gets up to use the bathroom or some shit, and instead of letting me get up to let her by she just plops her ass down in my lap and then swings her legs over mine to the aisle and then gets up and walks away. She was so bloody nonchalant, like it was the most normal fucking thing in the world for her to do. I felt so violated.” By this point she is laughing so hard her stomach hurts as she clutches it bent over. She stammers out between laughs, “Did that really happen to you?” Her mirth at his story has  him back in a good mood. Sandor chuckles a little,” Happened more than once too.” Sansa’s mouth drops open and her eyes go wide as saucers at that admission. “ Stop it. You're lying.” He chuckles once again and shakes his head, “ I was getting a little worried there too. I thought that maybe my chick magnet broke or something.” Sansa can’t help it when she tips her head back and lets out a healthy belly laugh. When she can breath again, she looks back over to him. Sandor’s smirking at her with one eyebrow lifted. She blurts out, “ Broken chick magnet?” Sandor just nods, “ Ya. Like somehow my signals got all fucked up or something, and now I’m on 80 year old lady frequency.” He laughs at that as he adds, “ God that would be bloody terrifying.”

After Sansa’s recovered from laughing she turns to Sandor and curiously asks, “ So you travel a lot then?” Sandor regards her for a moment before shrugging his shoulder and saying, “ Ya for my business mostly.” Sansa bites her lip as she processes his answer, _so he has his own business_. She cocks head with interest eager to hear his answer to her next question, “what is it that you do for a living, if don’t mind me asking?”


	5. Sandor/Sansa

**sandor**

He sucked in a big breath as he scrutinized her for a moment. If it was anyone else asking him that question he would promptly tell them to, _fuck off and mind their own bloody business_ , but the look of genuine interest and curiosity in her eyes set him at ease instead of setting him off. Sansa looks as if she’s about to apologize for prodding before he quickly cuts her off, “ I deal with a conglomerate of things in the same industry.”, he states plainly. At that, Sansa raises her eyebrows with impatient interest, encouraging him to continue. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he reaches a hand up and rubs at the back of his neck as he continues, “ Well, I set up security systems for large corporations and I do consulting work in the security field. My firm also broker gigs for the best bodyguards in the country, and when we’re not busy with that we do a little PI work on the side.” As he watches her eyes go wide with wonder he barely suppresses laughing in her face. He shakes his head as she breathes out, “wow, so do you have a lot of employes then?” He chuckles out, “ No, just my knuckle head partner Bronn and his wife Marge.” Sansa brow furrows in confusion, “ So you install all the security systems by yourself, then?” _God, she’s fucking adorable_ he thinks, “ No, when I’m doing any kind of major installations I hire local crews, less paperwork and less overhead that way.  As for the consulting, that only really requires me to show up, walk around the establishment, view whatever system is in place and asses the weak areas that need to be addressed or updated. As far as the PI work, that’s where Marge comes in.” He chuckles to himself at the thought of her fiery feisty personality and wonders how Bronn hasn’t killed her yet. “ That woman is a bloodhound, she can find dirt anywhere, I swear.” Sansa’s nods her head with interest, “ And your partner, what does he do?” He shrugs his shoulders with a smirk, “ For a modest 10% of whatever deal he secures, he can get you anything you ask for. That guy can bloody negotiate anything out of anyone, so he brokers all personal security deals.” He watches her intently as she processes all the things he told her. She turns fully to him and rests her back against the window as she pulls her feet up and tucks them up under her ass, _very fine ass_. Sansa nibbles on her lower lip, looking hesitant before blurting out, “That’s amazing Sandor!” Sandor can’t help but scoff at that, “ Bloody hell it’s just a fucking job.”

He’s taken back, when Sansa quickly and with a slightly aggressive tone counters, “ Oh God! Stop being so modest. It is very impressive, Sandor” He only has enough time to glare at her slightly before she just railroads right over him, “So are you going to Tampa on business?” He looks at her exasperated and sputters out, “ No. why?” He doesn’t know what he said that made her so happy but all the sudden there’s an adorable giddy glint that shines in her eyes. That look makes him smirk and think, _This girl is going to be my undoing_. Sansa’s practically bouncing in her seat when she asks, “ Vacation then?” To that Sandor fidgets and curtly answers, “No.” She shoots an exasperated look back at him and holds her hand up as if to say “ well what then?” He lets out a healthy laugh at that and shakes his head, “ I’m going to my little sisters wedding.”

**Sansa**

She excitedly squeals out, “ I’m going to my older brothers wedding too. I haven’t met his fiance yet, but knowing my brother, I’m sure she’s great. Have you met your sister's fiance?” Sandor just shakes his head no to that question. Sansa narrows her eyes as she contemplates him, “ Are you going to be standing up at the wedding?” Sandor grunts out a laugh before saying, “ I’m the bloody maid of honor.” She eyes him wearily thinking he’s most defiantly pulling her leg. _He is totally messing with me again, he has to be_ , “Your- the maid of honor?” An amazingly smug look glazes over his face as he says, “ Matching colors and all.” Sansa’s mouth is agape a moment before she presses on unbelieving, “ Color-? What color are you matching?” To that Sandor sits up straight and pulls his T-shirt form his chest and then lets it drop as he purrs out, “ Lavender.” She can’t help the gut splitting laugh that erupts out of her as she watches Sandor. _He’s serious. Oh my God! That is hilariously adorable,_ she’s utterly amazed that he’s all cocky confidence, over being his sister's maid of honor. “You can’t be the maid of honor, though-you're not a girl.”, she sputters out. He just shrugs those massive shoulders, “Tell that to my sister.” She’s still laughing as she stammers out, “But- So she like-, just- called you up and said, hey Sandor would you be my maid of honor?” Sandor just nods and shrugged his shoulders again, “ Ya, pretty much.” Smiling widely she just shakes her head, “ Oh-, I have to meet her.” Sansa is still completely flabbergasted at how blase he is, “So you were just like, yeah okay.” Sandor’s face suddenly becomes serene and his eyes glaze over with adoration as he heaves a big huff, “ She’s my baby sis. It’s her day and I’ll give her anything she wants. I'd do anything to make sure she's happy.” Sansa almost melts in her seat at that heart felt admission. “ You're a good brother.”, she coo’s out breathlessly. Sandor squirms slightly under her adoring gaze as he clears his throat abruptly, “ Are you standing up in your brother's wedding?” Sansa smiles and shakes her head no before saying, “ Like I said earlier, I’ve never met his fiance, so that would be kind of weird, and apparently my brother is not as cool as your sister so he did not ask me to be his best man.” Suddenly images of her in a tuxedo and Sandor in a satiny silky lavender dress popped into her head and she could not stop the loud raucous laughter that came out of her, _Oh god, did I just snort!_ Sandor stared at her with a vexed expression across his face that only made her laugh harder. As she regained her composure Sandor asked her what was so funny. With a shit eating grin she replied, “ I was just imagining you in a silky lavender dress and it was not a pretty image.” He scoffs out loud and gives her a hurt look as he brings his hand up to cover his heart to make a dramatic show of it, “Hey! That’s mean! Besides, I think I’d be fucking beautiful.”  Now she's laughing hard all over again.  _I don't think I've laughed this hard or this much my entire life_ , She thinks feeling the happiest she's been in a long time.


	6. Sansa/Sandor

**Sansa**

“ Is the rest of your family going to be there as well?” Sandor visibly flinches and then becomes ridged as he curtly growls, “ No family.” She leans back slightly and looks at him, puzzled, not understanding what he means. “No Family?”, she drawls out in a hushed tone. He regards her with an intense scowl before he apparently sees something that disarms him. Sandor lets a sigh slide past his lips before he answers her curious inquiry, “ My parents died when I was 16 years old. Came close to losing my sister as well.” Instinctively she places her hand on top of his hand that is resting on his thigh, “Oh my god. I’m so sorry Sandor.” God, she couldn’t imagine losing anyone in her family, _just the thought alone is painful enough_. He glances to her hand on top of his and then back up to her, “ Thanks. It was a long time ago, so...”, he shrugs his shoulder as if in a dismissal. She feels so sorry for him at this moment, that she has to fight the urge not to reach out and hug him to her. Without thinking, she blurts out, “ what happened to them?” Sansa’s hand flies to her mouth the second the words leave her lips, and she immediately, mentally berates herself for her carelessness. Dropping her hand from her mouth, she pleads, “ I’m so sorry, that was extremely careless of me. You don’t have to-” Sandor suddenly holds up his hand, cutting her off as he barks, “ Don’t!” She immediately clamps her mouth shut and his tone softens, “ It’s okay.” She’s not quite sure what to say so she squeezes his hand in reassurance instead.

Sandor’s eyes drift toward the window to stare at it without seeing, as he begins speaking. “ It was late at night, everyone in the house was asleep. I woke up in a coughing, choking fit. I was disoriented, I didn’t know why my lungs were burning, I remember my brain being really addled, and not being able to understand what was happening.” She sees the shudder that runs through his body before he takes a long deep breath and continues. “ Then I felt the intense heat all around me and that’s when I realized our house was on fire. I went for my sister first. After I got her out and she was safe across the street with our neighbors, I ran back in for my parents.” She watches as he rubs at his face, as if in an effort to wipe the memory’s away. “ I didn’t get to them though, the house was to ablaze by that point. By the time I made it to the stairs a flaming rafter fell loose and hit me across the head, knocking me unconscious.” He turned his face fully and pointed to the scar, “ That’s how I got this.” His hand dropped as his gaze returned to the window. “ I was bloody lucky, though. A couple of minutes later the fire department showed up and pulled me out of there.” without thinking Sansa takes his hand and intertwines her fingers with his as she encases the top of his hand with the other.

When he turns and looks in her eyes, the sorrow she sees is enough to let the tears she was holding back spill over. He looks at her with such tenderness, as he raises his free hand and gently brushes the tears away with the back of his fingers. She feels like balling even harder, when he pulls his hand back and gives her a small reassuring, lopsided smile. _Pull yourself together Sansa it’s you who should be comforting him_ , she silently chastises herself. Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times before she whimpers, “ Sandor.. I’m sorry that happened to you. That- I couldn’t even begin to imagine-.” She stops and shakes her head slowly, at a complete loss of what to say, _because there is nothing you can say that would ease that kind of loss, pain_.

Sansa runs her hand up and down his forearm for a moment before she squeezes his hand a little tighter. “ That’s a terrible accident to have-”, she is abruptly cut off when Sandor violently barks, “ It was no bloody fucking accident.” Sansa’s eyes go the size of saucers and her mouth hangs open in complete utter shock. She’s thoroughly taken back at how quickly Sandor’s face turns to stone and his usually beautiful eyes blaze with pure unadulterated hatred. Sandor’s hand tightens almost painfully as he venomously spits out, “ My bloody fucking evil ass, psychopathic, piece of shit brother thought it would be fun to torch his whole family while they slept.” Her hand flies up to her chest as all the blood drains from her face from horrified shock. That unexpected horror that he revealed has her head spinning as she croaks out, “Please tell me he’s rotting in jail for the rest of his life, never to be set free, ever.”

**Sandor**

 

His blood is boiling over with rage when she croaks, “Please tell me he’s rotting in jail for the rest of his life, never to be set free, ever.” That pulls his attention from the dark thoughts he was delving into. He regards her with a hard glare, but the look of horror has him heaving out a sigh. “ Life in prison without the possibility of parole.” _I’d rather he be out so I could kill the fucker myself for all the pain he caused_. He shakes his head with disgust, “ Not that it made life any better for me or my sister.” He sneers out loud, _Justice my ass. Fucker gets a roof over his head and three square meals a day. How is that perceived as fucking justice_. Her gasp pulls him yet again from his dark brooding. Her eyes are searching his face as she hesitantly asks, “ Sandor how-”, She stops and takes a deep breath, “ How old was your sister when this happened?”

He clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth to push back the anger that comes with that question. He looks down to their entwined hands and flinches when he sees he has her hand in a death grip that has cut her circulation off. He quickly loosens his grip and looks to her apologetically. Sansa doesn’t even so much as flinch at how tight he was holding her or give any indication of pain. She just brings her hand back up to his forearm and begins rubbing it in comfort, just as she was before. That gesture puts him at ease enough to answer, “ She was 8 years old when it happened.” He can’t help the scoff as he thinks of the things that happened after that. “ The first fucking thing they did was take her away and make her a ward of the state. Like that’s what she fucking needed, to be torn from the only family she had left. There wasn’t shit I could do at the time, being as I was still in the hospital recovering and too bloody young besides.” He solemnly shakes his head as he grumbles, “ Bloody fucking ridiculous.” His eyes drift back to the window unseeing as he continues, “ They did the same shit with me too, so I filed a petition of emancipation, and then went to juvenile court. Thank fucking god the judge had enough scene to grant my petition. I wanted to adopt my sister, to get her back, but they wouldn’t have it. Said I had to be 18 years old, have a house, and good paying, steady job.” He turns his eyes back to Sansa and almost groans out loud. The way she’s looking at him is enough to make his heart shatter into million pieces. She must of sensed he was moments away from falling apart. She gently pulled their entwined hands into her lap, wrapping her free arm around his arm as she hugged it to her chest. “ What happened next?”, she asked so quiet that is was almost a whisper. At the light squeeze of her hand, he continued, “ Because I was a legal minor I was able to cash in the small trust my parents set aside for us. I used it to rent a nice two bedroom house, and then I quite school and got a good paying full time job. The State allowed visitations with my sister, so when I wasn’t working I was with her. The day I turned 18 I filed the adoption paperwork and 8 months later I was her legal guardian.”


	7. Sansa / Sandor

 

**Sansa**

 

They sat in silence as Sandor brooded on his past, while her mind was abuzz thinking of all the things he went through. At 16 no less, _God, at 16 I was a dreamy eyed dingbat with my head stuck in the clouds._ “I stand corrected, you're not a good brother, you're an amazing one of a kind brother”, she says with complete adoration and awe. Sandor starts out of his sullen brooding, tenses, and then grumbles, “ Don’t do that.” She furrows her brow with confusion to that demand, “ Do what?” Sandor pulls his arm away from her as he rearranges himself in his seat, “ Give praise for bloody doing the right thing. I hate that.” Shaking her head completely baffled, “ You hate being told you're a good person?” With a growl, he grinds out, “ You know what I mean”, mumbling out in a less menacing tone, “ It just feels fucking weird.” Sansa gapes at him flabbergasted, _He is so strange_. At his mopy scowl she giggles out, “ Your- weird-.”

He pulls his hand from hers, pouting, as he turns as much as he can in his seat, “ I’m not fucking weird, you're weird.” Sansa mouth flies open, “ How am I weird? At least I can handle a compliment.” He just gives her a smug look with a shrug of his shoulder, “ You just are.” She glares right back at him and snorts, “ Yeah, well, your obnoxious.” He devilishly smirks nodding his head in agreement, “ And you're still a weirdo.” Sansa whacks him across the arm, _God its like hitting stone_ , “ I am not a weirdo.” He comically snorts back, “ whatever you say, weirdo.” Her eyes narrow as she glares at him, but it doesn’t last long as she sees the boyish giddiness glinting in his eyes. _It feels good to be able to cheer him up, to ease the sadness that was there only moments ago_ , as she feels a playful smirk cross her lips.

Smirking, he reaches his hand up to his face and scratches at his beard, “ what about your family? They going to be there too?”

“ Yes.”

“ Is it just you and your brother, or do have other siblings too?”

A happy smile graces her lips as she thinks of her siblings. All the mischief they got into, the fun they had together. About how bad Arya and her butt heads, for a period of time there it seems all they did was fight, _I miss them, it’ll be good to see everyone again_. “ Yes, I do.”

“ How many?”

“ Well- let's see, there’s my older brother Rob, me, my younger sister Arya, and my younger brothers Bran and Rickon. Oh- and there’s also my cousin  Jon that my parents adopted when he was a baby, so he’s pretty much a brother too.” Sandor’s eye’s widen with surprise, “ Damn. That’s a big fucking family. Your mother must have the patients of a bloody saint.” She giggles at that, “ No she didn’t. It was actually my father that had all the patients. He was usually the one dealing with us and all are antics.”

“ Do you get to see them often?”

She lets out a sad sigh, “ No, not that often, anymore. With everyone’s lives going off in different directions, it's difficult to get everyone together in one place.” Sandor just nods his head thoughtfully and huffs, “ Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Sansa can’t stifle the big long yawn that comes over her, _I could use a nap, I’m exhausted_. She looks over to Sandor, and sees he’s smirking at her, “Tired?” “ Yes. I didn’t sleep very well last night” ,Giggling to herself, “ I kept myself up all night worrying I was going to oversleep, and when I did finally fall asleep, I forgot to set the alarm. So I ended up oversleeping, and well-, practically missed my ride.” They both laugh a little at her ridiculousness. 

“ You should take a nap then.”

_I like that idea_ , she thinks as she stretches her arms up over her head arching her back, _I’m going to be so stiff by the time we get to Florida_. She efficiently pulls her hair up into a messy bun while turning to Sandor. Blushing, she notices he’s been watching her with rapt attention. She coo's, “ I think I will.” Looking to his massive shoulder, she gives him a shy smile and asks, “Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?” Scrunching her face and looking over at the window, “ The windows kind of hard, cold, and uncomfortable.” Sandor huffs a laugh, “ Sure.”

Smiling at the look on his face, she shakes her head as she curls her legs up into the seat, and lays her head against his arm. After fidgeting a bit to get comfortable she mummers a quick, “ Thank you.” Her eyes close with a faint, content smile on her face as she quickly drifts off to sleep.

 

**Sandor**

 

He can’t help himself when he leans in toward her hair, his nose slightly grazing the softness, as he breathes in the smell of her, _Fucking hell her sent is intoxicating_. Leaning forward, careful to not wake her just yet, he steals a proper, undisturbed look at her face.

Her skin is porcelain perfection, face peaceful, and there’s a small beautiful smile pulling at her lush lips, _Gorgeous_. Not long after Sansa fell asleep, she unconsciously slid her hands up his arm, and then slid them around his arm, hugging it to her like he was a bloody doll. The feel of her against him, the press of her pert breast against his bicep, her sent in his nostrils has been torture, _Fucking sweet, agonizing torture_.

He reluctantly places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a little shake, “ Sansa-, time to wake up.” She groans as she rubs her face into his arm before sleepily peering up at him, “ How long was I asleep?” He smiles at her, _she looks so bloody adorable all groggy and disheveled_ , “ About an hour, and we’re about 15 minutes from the transfer station.” She gasps out an “Oh” before unraveling her arms from his and then sits up straight. She gazes up at him, through those sexy lashes of her and chirps, “ Thank you for letting me sleep on you.” _Baby you can sleep on me or with me_ , “ Anytime.”, he says with a wicked smirk plastered across his face.

In no time they were pulling into the D.C. Greyhound station, their first transfer point of three. After the driver parks the bus, he stands and reminds any passengers that are transferring buses to make sure they go to the ticket counter to check what time there next bus will be leaving. He also warned everyone to make sure they are waiting by the bus at least 15 minutes early.

_Fuck I can’t wait to stretch my legs_ , his backs popping loudly as he stretches his joints, dreading the thought of how stiff he’ll be by the time they actually get to Tampa. He steps out into the aisle, reaches up into the overhead compartment and grabs his bag. As he slings the straps over his shoulders, he turns to Sansa and asks, “what do you say we check to see what time our bus is leaving, and then see if we can find some fucking food around here.” She gives him a grateful look and then smiles, “ That would be great. I’m starving.”, and as if on cue her stomach starts growling loud enough to hear. She quickly covers her stomach blushing as he chuckles at her. Shaking his head, he turns and leads the way off the bus and then to the ticket counter.

Sansa already has her ticket out so he lets her hand it to the old bitty behind the counter. She sweetly chirps, “ Hello, how are doing today?”, that only earns her a grunt with a look of disdain. Sansa clears her throat, looking a little affronted by the disinterested attitude coming from the old bat. It’s taking every bit of restraint he has not to laugh out loud at her. “ I was hoping you can tell us what time our bus is leaving.” The old bat just frowns at Sansa before finally grabbing the ticket from her hand and scanning it. The bitty pushes her glasses up higher on her face as she leans toward the computer screen to read from it. “ It’ll be leaving from loading terminal C in 45 minutes.”, she squawked with a shrill voice. As Sansa is grabbing her ticket back, she says, “Thank you. Also, would you happen to know where we could get something to eat that is close?” By this point the old bat looks thoroughly annoyed as she huffs out, “ There’s a cafe down past the restrooms, and if you don’t like that there’s usually some food venders out front. Anything else?” Sansa turns to look at him, giving him a _what the fuck face_ , before looking back to the old bat, “ No. Thank you for your help.”

As they walk away from the counter, side by side, she grumbles, “ well she was a real charmer.” A low laugh rumbles up from his chest, “ Greyhound employees are always assholes. I think it’s a job requirement, kind of like the DMV.”

When they reach the restroom, he tells her to wait a minute so he can go take quick piss, to which she just nod and goes to stand by the wall off to the side.

Standing at the urinal pissing, he contemplates how different this trip is turning out from what he thought it would be, _Fuck- I’m actually even enjoying it_. He sure as hell didn’t imagine meeting a beautiful girl who could stand up to him without batting an eye, _Must be all those brothers, she’s use to men and all their antics. She has a great sense of humor too, good solid head on her shoulders_. Living in New York you meet all kinds of broads, and with so many of them as soon as you talk to them, you quickly find out they are egotistical, brainless wastes of time, that or they're so bloody timid it’s impossible to feel comfortable around them. That’s happened so often that he’s pretty much given up on the whole dating, meaningful relationship idea. With a grunt to that thought, he finishes, quickly tucks himself back in, washes his hands and then heads for the door.

Right as he’s coming out, he sees there’s some twat trying to hit on Sansa. She doesn’t seem to notice him, being too distracted with trying to tell this guy to polity fuck off. So he stops and watches, enjoying how this douche is making a fucking fool of himself. He shakes his head with a smug smirk as she rolls her eyes and goes to walk away from the prick.

He sees how the runts face turns bright red as an angry glare blazes across his features just before he reaches out and grabs both Sansa’s arms in a tight grip. He’s already seeing red, but completely snaps when the cunt squeals in her face.He bellows out as he’s stomping to them, “Get your fucking hands off her!”

The cunt visibly pales at the sight of him stomping toward him. The little fucker lets go of Sansa, throwing his hands up into the air as he backs away, “ Hey man. I didn’t mean-” Sandor cuts him off by grabbing him by the front of his shirt, picking him up, and slamming him hard into the wall behind him. He growls out in his lowest, most menacing rumble, “ what didn’t you mean? The part where you were too fucking arrogant to walk away when she fucking told you she wasn’t interested or the part where you put your grimy fucking hands on her when she was trying to get away from your dumb ass.”

The arrogant twats on the verge of tears as he stammers out, “ I’m sorry-. I’m so sorry. I won’t ever do that again. I don’t know what I was thinking.” With that, he pulls the prick away from the wall and then slams him right back into it. Growling close to his face, “ Don’t fucking apologize to me, apologize to her.” whimpering, his eyes fall to Sansa as he pleads, “ I’m so sorry. I won’t ever do that again. I swear, I’m sorry.”

He looks over his shoulder to Sansa to see if she’s satisfied. She’s standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at the fucker in his grasp, before she locks eyes with him and then nods. He immediately lets go of the prick, dropping him to the ground. He lands with a thud, collapsing into a heap of shivering, pathetic cowardice. He gives one last growl before going to Sansa. He puts his arm around her, gently pulling at her to guide her away from the pathetic piece of shit, "Come on. Lets go get something to eat.” She just bobs her head in agreement as they move off toward the cafe.


	8. Sandor

With his arm still loosely around her, guiding her down the corridor, he wonders if he should say something to try and comfort her. _Fuck, this right here is the part that I hate. I’m a man of action, not words, that’s never been my bloody forte. I feel like you have to be a bloody mind reader or something. I mean she’s not even crying or anything, so does that mean she’s upset or okay or..._ His thoughts are abruptly cut off as they reach the small cafe’s door, and he quickly steps out in front of her to reach for the door to hold it open for her.

He watches her with a keen eye as she quietly thanks him, pauses to look up at him as if she wants to say something to him, but she must of decided against it, because she moves on into the cafe. He follows behind her, looking to the small fridge and then to the hot dog machine on the counter, _Cafe my ass. This is barely a step up from a vending machine_.

They both stand in front of the glass door of the fridge for a moment to take stock of what their dining options are. The fridge is stocked with pre-made deli sandwiches, pre-made salads, frozen hamburgers, and frozen burritos. At the drink counter, he sees its your basic drink line up, coffee, soda, juice, or water. _Coffee and sandwiches then_ , he thinks as he opens the fridge door to grab a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches. Sansa moves up beside him and reaches in to grab a sandwich and salad. He closes the door and asks, “ what do you want to drink?” Sansa looks to the drink selection and ponders her options a moment before answering, “I think I’m going to have a coffee.” He nods his head, sets his sandwiches down on the counter top, before he grabs two coffee cups and fills them up. He turns to her and hands her cup so she can fix it the way she likes it.

After she’s done fixing her coffee, they move to the cash register to pay for their meager meals. He sets his sandwich and coffee down, reaches into his back pocket and pulls his wallet out, “ Four sandwiches a salad and two coffees.” Sansa places her hand on his arm and protests, “ Sandor I can get mine. You don’t have to pay for it.” Glaring at her, he growls out a curt, “ Bullshit. I’m buying.” To that, Sansa rolls her eyes and huffs, “Fine-, and thank you ” He quickly pays, and then they go and sit at a small two seat, bistro table.

He quickly shreds the wrapper off the first sandwich and chomps into it ravenously, while Sansa delicately unwraps hers like it’s a fucking present or something. He can’t hold in the loud snort at the utter ridiculousness of it. Her eyes shoot up to meet his as she barks and affronted, “ what?” He juts his chin to the sandwich in her now idle hands, “ It’s a bloody sandwich not a fucking present.” That earns him a raised eyebrow accompanied with an unamused smirk. Looking down, she goes back to studiously unwrapping it, and haughtily says, “ It’s called table manners Sandor, I prefer not looking like a starved beast in public.” He guffaws at that comment, and then deliberately shoves the rest of his almost whole sandwich in his mouth, watching for her reaction. Her pretty lips press into a tight line, before she huffs out, “ Really Sandor, is that necessary.” _Starved beast, pfftt_ , Just to drive home the point he mumbles over the mouth full of food, “What do expect you from a starved beast with no table manners?” She shakes her head and huffs out a giggle while picking up her own sandwich and makes a deliberate display of eating all proper like. Shaking his head, he huffs a chuckle and then goes for his other sandwiches. They both continue to eat the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.

With his food done, he leans back in his chair, stretching his legs out as he drinks his coffee and contemplates the woman sitting across the table from him. She’s a bit of an enigma, A strange mixture of proper and playful, Lady like and girlishness, confidence and shyness.

He thinks back to that incident with the prick outside the restroom and wonders what would’ve happened if he wasn’t there to intervene. Without really meaning to he blurts out, “ You know you shouldn’t let anyone put their fucking hands on you like that.” She looks up and there’s an intensity to those beautiful sapphire eyes that he has not seen before, _Striking and intimidating at the same time_. “ Oh, I don’t,” she states with such finality. He raises his eyebrows and looks at her with disbelief written all over his face. There’s a shy, sexy smile that plays across her lips as she purrs, “ I was just about to knee him in the balls before you so gallantly came to my rescue, Sandor.” He draws his head back and smirks, appreciating her response, and to his surprise believing she probably would, _strong and dainty_. Sansa sits up strait and bats her eyelashes at him while cooing, “ So, do you always go saving damsels in distress?” Rising up to her challenge, he pulls himself up strait, places his elbows on the table, and leans in toward her, and answers in a low, deep, husky rumble, “Only for the ones that are worth it.” Her sexy little smile falls off her face as an intensely heated look morphs across her features. He feels bewitched by the flush that blooms across her cheeks, entrapped by the sight of the pink tongue gliding over lush red lips, and strangely hypnotized by the steadily rising and falling of her chest. _Fuck me, I’m fucked_.


	9. Sansa/ Sandor

**Sansa**

 

There is such a heat and passion ablaze in his eyes that it’s breathtaking. They inspire words like, mesmerizing, captivating, enchanting, and enthralling to blaze through her mind. She feels such an intense, magnetic pull between them at this moment, that it should probably frighten her. She’s not interested in fighting it though, she’s not even sure she could if she tried.

The magic is suddenly shattered when somebody dropped their tray causing a loud, clanking, crashing sound behind Sandor. They both jump and turn their attention to where the noise came from. Sandor simply grunts at it, turns back to face her, and growls, “we should probably get going.” She nods her head in agreement, still to breathless to respond properly.

They both get up, throw their garbage away, and then leave the little cafe.

They only have to have to wait a couple of minutes at the loading platform before they are allowed to board the bus. They quickly board and find their seats, as she convinces Sandor to take the window seat, so he’s not getting bumped into every 15 minutes. Settling into her seat, she giggles as she says, “ I’ll be a butt shield for you.” That makes him chuckle out loud, “ Sounds good to me.”

When the bus pulls out of the station, she huffs a happy sigh, and settles in her seat a little more comfortably.

After a comfortable lull, Sandor turns to her and asks, “ So what does a little bird like you do for a living?” She furrows her brow at him confused by the strange name, “ Little bird-?” He gets an immensely proud look on his face as he smugly smirks, and nods his head. _And he says I’m the weirdo_ , she thinks as she shakes her head at him, but he’s looking at her expectantly so she decides to ignore the weird name and answers his question.“At current, I do stage acting and I also give singing and dance lessons.”

Sandor gets an overly amused glint in his eyes as he triumphantly bellows, “ I fucking knew it. A singing, dancing littlebird.” Her jaw falls open and then she huffs out affronted, “ Don’t call me that!” He laughs out loud at her indignation and stammers out, “ Too bad, it suits you, so it stays.”

Glaring daggers at him, she growls, “ It sounds like you’re insulting me.”

Sandor’s smile grows even bigger as he chuckles out, “ Don’t get your feathers all ruffled, it’s a compliment, not a a bloody insult.”

She can’t help the absolutely dumbfounded expression that descends upon her face. Shaking her head at him yet again, “ A compliment-. I think you need to go find yourself a dictionary and look up the definition of what a compliment is, because it sure as hell isn’t what you think it is.”

He looks immensely proud of himself as he sinkers out, “ Whatever you say little bird.”

She can’t fight the smile that pulls at her lips from the look on his face, she giggles out, “ You’re a jerk.” , and that has him laughing all over again, as she crosses her arms and pouts.

**Sandor**

 

After he’s recovered from laughing at her, he thinks back on what she said, “ wait a minute, you said at current, like you’d rather be doing something else.”

Sansa gets a sad little look on her face as she sighs out, “ well-, let’s just say I’ve been rethinking my career choices these past few months.”

He knuckle his brow with concerned interest as he asks, “ why’s that?” At sight of her sad little puppy dog eyes, he has to fight the urge not to drag her into his lap and hug her to his chest.

Sansa shakes her head in disappointment before she says, “ It’s just, It’s not like I thought it would be. I didn’t expect how political the entertainment industry is, or how cut throat the people involved are.” She breathes in a deep breath, “ Or what some of the people are willing to do to get recognized-, I was more than a little shocked when I saw that side.”

“ It’s that bad?”, He asks with genuine interest.

Sansa scrunches her pretty little face as she scoff, “ The very first audition I went to, the director Petyr Baelish,” she all but spits his name out, “ He told me if I slept with him, he’d give me the lead role.” She looks up at him with disgust written all over her face, “ I was mortified-. He was old enough to be my father.” A clear shiver runs through her body as she says, “ It was so disgusting and creepy.”

Scowling, he growls out, “ what a little fucker.”, _I’d love to get my hands on that little cunt_.

Sansa turns in her seat and huffs, “ See-, and because I’m not willing to throw my morals or self dignity out the door, it’s hard to get any gigs. That’s why I have to give singing and dance lessons as side work.”

He’s impressed, hearing that she has the self respect to not degrade herself in order to get ahead in life. God knows, he’s met plenty of women all too willing to spread their legs to get ahead. Some even brag about it, like it’s a fucking conquest or something. He looks at her with the up most respect as he says, “ Good on you little bird.”

She gives him a shy little smile before she frowns and with sad little sigh, “ The only thing is, it’s all I’ve ever done, dreamed of doing, so....” Sansa shakes her head in defeat as her shoulder slump. He reaches his hand up to her shoulder, and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Sansa gives him a lopsided smile as she continues, “ I don’t even know what else I would do, could do.”

His eyes scan over her face, hating the deflation he sees there, _poor, sweet little bird_. He thinks of all the things she’s told him, and of her strength he’s seen so far, of her confidence and wit, as he confidently states, “ Your a clever little bird, I know you’ll figure it out.” Sansa gives him an appreciative smile as she huffs, “ I hope so-.”


	10. Sandor/ Sansa

He listens with keen interest while she continues to eagerly tell him all about the different productions she’s been involved in. He interjects with a couple of questions here and there as she explains how she gets prepared for a performance, and about how disciplined you have to be.

“ I don’t think most people understand how physical demanding it can be-” , She’s cut off by the chime of his phone.

He grumbles out a “ sorry” as he reaches into his back pocket and grabs it out. Glancing at the screen he sees Bronn sent him a text.

He looks back up to her, “ Give me a minute”, and she happily nods in understanding.

He clicks open the text and reads:

                                                                                                                                  Hey asshole!!!have u beaten

                                                                                                                                 anyone bloody yet? :]

Huffing a growl, he types back, “ Fuck you, ya prick.”

                                                                                                                                  where u at?

An hour outside of D.C.

                                                                                                                                Let me know when u get to Tampa.

                                                                                                                               Oh and Marge told me to tell u you’re a dumb twat. :)

Chuckling, he quickly types back, “will do.....tell Marge I luv her and that her husband is a scrawny witless cunt.”

He put his phone back into his pocket and looks over to her, “ Sorry about that.”

She smiles, shrugs her shoulders dismissively and chirps, “ That’s okay.”

Picking up from where they left off in the conversation, he says’ “ You were saying its physically demanding work doing live performances.” He’s not really sure why, but she gets a grateful look on her face at his continued inquiry. _A bloody interruption isn’t going to stop me from wanting to learn everything I fucking can about you_ , he thinks a little perplexed, _crazy little bird_.

Smiling broadly, she happily states, “ Yes, it is, so you have to be very diligent with your diet and exercise, and because I’m a dancer as well, I have to make sure I stay stretched and limber.”

“ What do you do to stay stretched out?”

The question seemed innocent enough when he asked it, but when she told him she does yoga, for an hour every day, images of her in flexible, provocative positions crept into his brain. His eyes glaze over as his brain is ambushed with thoughts of flexible moves on top of tables, counters, a big bed, and of all the ways he could help her stretch out. He barely suppresses the groan that wants to leave his lips. That’s when his brain finally snaps back to reality, realizing that he’s staring at her heatedly, pretty much drooling, and damn it to hell by the look in her eyes, she knows exactly where his head went.

A sultry, knowing little smirk appears on her face as she coos, “ And where did your head just go, Sandor?”

_Fuck, I’m caught_ , he thinks as he clears his throat fidgeting while mumbling out, “ Nowhere.”

Her smirk turns into a full blown smile as she retorts with a, “ Um-hm” , that screams, Bullshit. _Fucking hell, she’s not going to let it go. This is probably payback for the little bird bit_ , he thinks while trying to regain his footing as he says, “ so yoga-”, but he stops dead in his tracks at the completely devilish look on her face as she tilts her head and crosses her arm over her chest, _Shit._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Oh-, if you think I’m going to let you off that easy, think again buster_ , as she purrs in a sing song voice, “I’m not buying it Sandor. I know gutter eyes when I see them.” Sandor just embarrassingly chuckles as he rubs at the back of his neck, fidgets and asks, “ Gutter eyes?”

_God, he looks like a little boy who just got caught stealing candy_ , she thinks as she mischievously smiles at him and purrs, “ Ummhmm, and yours were screaming, I’m thinking very naughty thoughts.”, _you big bad boy, you_. He’s visibly squirming in his seat with embarrassment at her accusation as he stammers out in a grumble, “ What do you want, I’m a man, and women doing yoga....I swear that fucking exercise was created just to bloody torture men.” With renewed gusto he proclaims, “ And if that isn’t bad enough, some asshole had to go and invent those ass hugging pants that every bloody fucking girl wears now. It’s bloody unfair.” By the time he’s done with his protest , she’s doubled over with laughter.

Sputtering over gasps of breath, she stammers, “ wait-, what, how is it unfair?”

He growls out, “ Because they act like men are fucking perverts when we look. What the hell do they expect with their asses hanging out, we’re men not fucking saints.” At the grumpy scowl on his face, she giggles while holding her hands up in acquiescence, “ Okay. Okay, fair enough.”

A renewed, playful smirk pulls across his lips as he asks, “Besides yoga, what else do you do?”

“ What do you mean? Like, for fun?”

“Yeah.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sansa leans back in her seat, as she tilts her head up and taps her finger against her lips as she hums, “ well, let’s see, um-.” She cocks her head sideways, and with a girlish enthusiasm, she continues, “ I like to read, to jog at the park, writing, sewing, and knitting-”, she abruptly stops her verbal musing at his loud snort.

She scrunches her pretty little brow up at him and chirps a defensive little, “what?” Chuckling at her bewildered look, he raises his eyebrows at her in disbelief, “ Sewing and knitting-, really?”, _Of course she’s a little Mrs. Susie fucking homemaker_.

Sansa’s feathers visibly ruffle as she brings her hands to her hips, and balks back, “ what’s wrong with sewing and knitting?” He can’t help but shake his head in awe of her, “ what are you going to tell me next, that you love Bingo and prune juice.” The dumbfounded look on her face has him laughing heartily.

After he recovered from laughing, Sansa deadpans, “ Sewing and knitting are not exclusive to old ladies, Sandor.”

“ Really, because I’ve never met any women your age that likes to sew and knit for fun.” All haughty like, the little bird counters back, “Well I have, and besides, you don’t even know how old I am.”

_Well, shit she’s got me there. Fuck! Shit! I didn't think- please be over 21.  Please, please be over 21_ , he thinks as he ask a little reluctantly, “ Well, how old are you then?”


	11. Sansa/ Sandor

Sansa noticed the waver in his voice, and the worried expression on his face as he asked her how old she is, _I guess my age hasn’t crossed his mind yet,_ fully aware of the fact that she looks much younger than she really is.

Still a little irked with him for making fun of her, she decides this is the perfect opportunity to get back at him, _tit for tat, Sandor_. Going ahead with her, get back at him plan, she crosses her arms over her chest, and with a mock frown, she reply’s in a snotty tone, “ I don’t want to tell you now, being as I’m not cool enough for you.” Sandor’s blanches as he blurts out, “Are you at least 21?”

She has to fight to not bust out laughing at the look of anxious apprehension plastered across his face, as his eyes search her face in hopes of finding the answer. Maintaining her ruse, she keeps her face steely as she raises her chin haughtily and shakes her head no.

He has such a hopeful look when he asks, “22?”

To that, she tilts her head back and raises her eyebrow while giving him a, _try again_ , look. In an instant his expression switches to overly hopeful, “ 23?”

With another shake of her head, his face drops as he gets a very worried look, and mumbles, “20?”

To cover her laugh at the desperation she sees in his eyes, she huffs, “ Nope”, _God I’m so mean. He is going to so- make me pay for this_.

With an exasperated huff, he throws his hands up in the air, and growls out, “ Fucking Hell! Alright, I was wrong, sewing and knitting is fucking awesome. It’s so cool, I’m going to buy a pair of needles and knit you a fucking hat for your birthday. Now will you please bloody tell me.”She can’t hold it in any more, at the sight of his pleading puppy dog eyes, and his glorious concession, she burst out into a gut splitting laugh.

After she regains her composure, she thinks, _let’s see what else I can get out of you_ , as she purrs, “ That depends. What do I get if I tell you?”

Sandor gets such a wicked glint in his eyes as he devilishly smirks, as he leans into her ear and huskily murmurs, “Anything a little bird might want?” The rough, deep hum of his voice, the hot breath washing over her skin, and the overwhelming sent of him sends a fervent shiver down her spine that causes her heartbeat to rapidly increase. With their faces mere inches apart, she raises a challenging eyebrow, turns her face toward him, _Oh god, his lips are right there_ , and with a lecherous grin she repeats in a breathy whisper, “Anything?” She watches with rapt attention as he licks those oh so lovely lips, and his light gray eyes darken lustfully, as he groans, “Anything” , and at that, she almost moans out loud. Subconsciously she crosses her legs, squeezing them together, trying to temper the heated need that is building, and mentally face palms herself as she sees his eyes drift to her lap and then back up to her eyes with an all too knowing glint. _Smooth Sansa, can you be any more subtle. God, pull yourself together_ , as she breathlessly coos, “ At any time I want?”

Sandor pulls back and eyes her suspiciously, “ You’re not going to ask me for anything right now?” She rolls her eyes and then looks at him disappointed as she tisks out loud, before saying, “ Oh- come on Sandor, an anything is to good to waste on something frivolous, I’m saving it for something really good?

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Oh shit. What did I just get myself into?_ , he thinks as he croaks, “Like what?”

That’s when she gets a giddy glimmer in her eyes and a salacious smirk pulls across her lips as she chirps, “ Oh, I don’t know, but I’m sure I’ll know it when I see it.”

He humphs, as he continues to eye her suspiciously, mentally calculating his options, _finding out if I can continue down the path they started, which will, if I play it right, end with me a very happy man or an anything at any time_ , “ Fine. Just one anything at any time. Now how old are you?”

Sansa bats those long sexy eyelashes at him as she giggles out, “ 25. And so you know I’ll be turning 26 in 4 months, so you better get working on that hat.”

_Yes! We have a fucking green light Huston!_ , he thinks as he says her age out loud just to taste the sweet victory of it.

_Wait, did she just say I owe her a hat in four months_ , as he nods to himself thinking, _future planning, that’s a good sign_ , but his thoughts are interrupted by Sansa clearing her throat as she looks at him expectantly. “ Right. A hat, and what color would the little bird like her hat to be?” She looks at him thoughtfully, as she bites down on her lip and hums, before she chirps, “ turquoise with a purple puff ball on top.”

Smiling down at her happy little smile, _God, she’s fucking cute_ , “ One turquoise hat with a purple puff ball on top coming right up.”

“ And you have to knit it”, she merrily reminds him, _girl if you turn out to be as promising a prospect as I think you to be, I’ll gladly bloody learn how to knit and make you whatever the hell you want_ , he thinks as he nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS To everyone!!!! Have lots of fun and be safe in your travels, and have a great NEW YEARS!!! :)


	12. Sandor/ Sansa

 

 

Sansa has a shit eating grin on her face when she asks him how old he is, to which, he chuckles and asks, “ That depends. What do I get if I tell you?” The little bird just looks at him flatly, shakes her head and plainly states “ Nothing.”

 _Well, fuck me, I wasn’t expecting her to say that,_ he thinks as he furrows his brow and blurts out, “What. Why?” Sansa gives him such a dumbfounded _Are you fucking kidding me look_ , as she explains exasperatedly, “Because you’re obviously older than I am so I’m in no danger of cradle robbing. You’re going to have to have something better than that to get an anything from me.”

 _Fucking Hell! So the little bird likes to play bloody dirty,then_ , he thinks a little taken back by her response, as he scoffs at her, crosses his arms and glares at her speechless. Sansa giggles at him, as he gives her a disappointed look, clearly irritated at not being able to bribe anything from her, as he defends himself, grumbling out, “ Cradle robbing pfft, I was never in any fucking danger of bloody cradle robbing.” Her haughty little , “Umhm” , earns her a scowling pout from him as he grumpily mumbles under his breath, _Bloody fucking smart ass._

Silently pleased, though, he thinks, _Fuck. This girl doesn’t hold anything back, does she. Just says whatever the hell she thinks_. Curious and a little nervous at how old she may think he is, he warily asks, “ How bloody old do you think I am, then?” Sansa face turns serious as she takes a deep breath, eyes him thoughtfully, humming out loud, and then states confidently, “32.” He genuinely smiles, relieved and pleased by her response, “ Pretty damn close little bird, I’m 30.”

To that, she smirks playfully, nods her head and triumphantly chirps, “ See. Nothing to worry about.” He smirks right back at the little smart ass as he mumbles a,  "Fuck you.”

Sansa gets a giddy little gleam in her eyes as she playfully purrs, “ So what does a big tough guy like you, do for fun?” _This girl is a bloody trip_ , he thinks as he rolls his eyes at her and scoffs out, “ And what exactly makes you think I’m a fucking tough guy?”

Flabbergasted at him, Sansa throws her hands up in the air and looks at him incredulously as she gapes and then sputters, “ Oh- I don’t know. Maybe it could be the fact that you picked up that guy back in D.C. like he weighed nothing, while not looking the slightest bit worried, or it could be the fact that your huge”, as she points to his arm animatedly, “ “Your arm is bigger than my thigh for god’s sake!” At her spirited little proclamation he’s laughing at her heartily.

He chuckles out, “ I don’t think that’s much of a feat, considering your a teeny little bird” The little bird rolls her eyes right back at him as she counters in a sardonic tone, “ I’m 5’ 10” , Sandor. I’m far from teeny.”

“ Yeah, that may be, but what do you weigh, like 80 pounds?”

Sansa’s eyes go wide as she huffs, “ I’m heavier than that! Besides, don’t you know your not aloud to talk about a woman’s weight. That’s like the number one no no.” He just shrugs his shoulders at her as he tauntingly states, “Whatever you say LITTLE BIRD.”

That earns him an unamused glare as she shoves him in the shoulder and he snorts right back at her. Her cute little pout morphs into a curious little expression, before she blurts, “ How big are you?”

“ 6’ 9”.”

The birds face goes from shocked to amazed as she mummers, “Wow-. I bet you have one hell of a time buying clothes.” He chuckles at that as he says, “ You can say that again.”

“ Seriously though, what do you like to do?”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

She watches him with rapt attention, as he scratches at his scruffy beard contemplating what he wants to say. He side eyes her as an amused smirk pulls at his lip, “"I like any form of sport fighting, whether it’s boxing, MMA, or just plain old wrestling. I’m very proficient in all three, and if I’m not sparring then I’m in the gym working out.”

She giggles at her correct assertion of him before she asks with curious intrigue, “ How often do you train? I mean is it something you do everyday or just on weekends?” His eyes light up at her apparent interest in his hobby, as he states, “At least 2 hours every morning.” Impressed with his dedication she can't help but wonder aloud, “ Have you ever thought of fighting professionally. With how big and strong you are, it would seem like you would have one heck of an advantage over any opponent.” Sandor smiles at her pondering as he confidently reply’s, “ Yes I did, and being bigger is not always an advantage.”

She scrunches her face puzzled, not really understanding why he would say that, _I would be terrified if I had to face someone his size in a ring_ , she thinks as she asks, “ How so?”

Sandor shrugs his shoulders as he says, “ Big men are usually a lot slower than average size men, so that’s a major disadvantage right there. We’re usually a lot less flexible and tire quicker too.” She, _huhs_ , out loud, never really thinking about it that way, _That makes sense, I suppose_ , she thinks as she absentmindedly twirls a piece of hair around her finger.

Thinking about what he’s said, she stops twirling her hair and eyes him a little vexed while curiously inquiring, “ So what stopped you from perusing it professionally?” Sandor just raises his eyebrow at her, looking a little perplexed as he say’s, “Think on that little bird?”

She cocks her head, looking at him confused, that is, until his past slams to the front of her brain, and she face palms herself, shaking her head back and forth at her own stupidity, while she mumbles, “ I am so sorry Sandor. I wasn’t thinking. That was really stupid of me.” She’s immensely grateful when he just brushes it off, telling her no harm done.

Seeing that he doesn’t seem angry or closed off she hesitantly asks, “ So you’ve been fighting since you were young? I don’t know why, but for some reason I was imagining that it was something you started as an adult.” Sandor tilts his head back and assesses her a moment and then huffs out, “ I started sport fighting when I was 6 years old, and because I was always bloody bigger than everyone else, I excelled. My old man saw it as my fucking meal ticket, so he put me in every form of fighting that was available at the time. I won almost every competition I entered, and through the years I gained a lot of attention.” Sandor chuckles to himself as his eyes soften with something like admiration as he continues, “The old man was bloody stubborn though, turned down every offer made, adamant that I graduate high school before I accept any professional contracts.”

Without even thinking she blurts out,“ He was a good man then.” Sandor whips his eyes up to hers, looking stunned, and she quickly clarifies,       “ Because he didn’t exploit you for his own benefit. There’s a lot of parents that do that to their children when they’re talented.” The prideful look he gets as he nods his head and says, “Yeah-. I guess he was.”, is enough to make her smile proudly back at him. Sandor’s smile quickly fades as the sadness pools in his eyes and he quietly murmurs, “ Well, you know what happened next.” She nods solemnly as she places her hand on his forearm and gives it a light squeeze.

Not wanting him to dwell on his painful past she asks, “ Is there anything else you like to do?” Sandor shakes his head slightly, snapping himself out of his memory’s and grunts, “ Motorcycles, well actually just Harley’s.” At her quizzical look he quickly clarifies, “ I have a vintage Harley that I’m restoring, and a newer one that I use for you know fucking Sunday drives and shit.” She’s not sure why, but for some reason, Sandor is squirming in seat and looks completely sheepish, _Over motorcycles?_ , she thinks as she blurts out, “What-?” He just shakes his head and gives her a clipped, “Nothing.” She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously, biting her lip, trying to ponder out what just happened there.

 _That was definitely not a nothing_ , she thinks as she drawls out a very suspicious,“Nothing-?” Sandor chuckles under his breath and looks away from her as he anxiously wipes his palm up and down his thigh and nervously stammers, “ It’s just-. I mean, I was just thinking that maybe-.” _What is going on with him_ , she thinks as she watches him heave a big breath of air and then look up at her with an adorable boyish glint. Sandor fidgets again, clears his throat and scratches at the back of his head as he mumble, “ Maybe I could take you out for a ride sometime?” She has to bite back the happy squeal at how adorable he is, as a big toothy smile overtakes her face and she happily gushes out, “ I would love that!”


	13. Sandor/ Sansa

Sandor reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone to check the time as they pull into some shit hole gas, truck stop station in the middle of nowhere. _What is it....4 hours from D.C....must be driver swap_ , he thinks as he try’s to recall what time it was when they left. Not really sure he turns to Sansa and asks, “ Hey, what time was it when we left D.C.?”

She hums in thought, and then shakes her head , “ You know, I’m not sure. I wasn’t really paying attention to the time, but if I remember correct there was a transfer point between D.C. and Charleston. This might be it.” He just nods his head, not having anything to add to that, as he looks back down at his phone. He sees that he has another text that he quickly reads; Hey Sandy call me:) Luv U :)

He smiles at the text and then looks up as the driver announces that they are indeed changing drivers, and as Sansa said, passengers as well. He states that they will be leaving in exactly 20 minutes, and anyone who is not on board by that time will be left. He goes on to say if you do miss the bus another will arrive in a couple of hours that you can get on. _You can always tell who the fucking smokers are_ , he thinks as he watches a couple of passengers clambering over each other to be first off the bus.

He asks Sansa if she is going to get off the bus to which her reply is, “ Yeah, I need to use the restroom, and I wouldn’t mind a Gatorade or something.” She reaches down and grabs her bag, but he stops her as she’s pulling it out. She gives him a quizzical look and he explains, “ You go ahead, I’ll stay and watch our stuff and keep our seats.” Sansa smiles at him appreciatively and chirps a quick, _Okay_ , as she reaches in her bag and pulls out her wallet.

Standing in the aisle, she turns to him and merrily asks, “ Can I get you anything while I’m in there?” He nods his head yes and goes to reach for his wallet, but Sansa stops him and insists it’s on her this time.

“ An orange Gatorade and a hot dog if they got them.”

“ Ketchup and mustard?”

He nods his head yes, and she gives him a sweet little smile before she turns and leaves the bus. He stands up and steps out into the aisle, stretching his arms up over his head, touching the roof of the bus. After popping and stretching his joints, he leans against the seat and looks around, and sees that the bus is mostly vacated. _Good time to call my sister back_ , he thinks as he dials her number and puts the phone to his ear. It only rings three times before he hears her chipper voice blaring in his ear drum, “ Hey, Sandy!” He can’t help the smile that pulls at his mouth at the sound of her enthusiasm, “ Hey, Rave.”

                                                                                                 “ So how’s the trip going so far?You haven’t killed anyone yet, have you?

He chuckles at her teasing tone as he scrubs the back of his head, “ No-, And surprisingly it’s going bloody well.

No late buses and no problems with the transfer so far. Oh- did you get my shit yet?”

                                                                                                  “ Yeah, it arrived yesterday. It is safe and sound in my room.”

He jams his hand in his pocket and stands up straight, nodding, “ Good.”

                                                                                                 “I wish you would stop being so stubborn and just flown down here.”

The pout in her voice makes him chuckle again, “ We’ve already gone over this Rave. I’m not going to pay double to have my

balls groped and be squished into a small ass fucking seat for 6 hours or however long it takes.”

                                                                                                 “ But I miss you Sandy-. You could of already been down here.

                                                                                                   we could be hanging out right now.”

By this point he’s wandering up and down the aisle. “ I miss you too. Besides, it’s only a couple more hours, and

then we’ll have a whole week to catch up.”

                                                                                                  “ So you think you’ll be arriving on time, then?”

“ So far, it’s looking that way.”

                                                                                                 “ Okay. Make sure you call or text me when you’re an hour from Tampa.”

He stops at Sansa’s seat and leans against it again while nodding his head as he grumbles, “ I know , I know, I will” His sisters loud ass happy squeal makes him jerk his head back and pull the phone from his ear, “ God! I'm so excited Sandy!” Putting the phone back to his ear, he growls out, “ Fuck Raven! Will you please not fucking squeal in my ear like that. I think you ruptured my bloody ear drum.”

                                                                                                   “ Oh shut up you big grouch.”

Glancing up and through the bus windshield, and he sees Sansa’s walking toward the bus.

“Fuck. Rave I gotta go.”

                                                                                                    “ Okay. I love you and I can’t wait to see you.”

“ I love you too, and I’ll see ya soon.” He pulls the phone from his ear and hit the end call button before he shove it back into his back pocket. When he looks back up, Sansa’s stepping up into the bus with a bewildered look on her face. _What the fuck_ , he thinks as he ask, “ Is everything okay?”

She furrows her brow and has such a look of confusion on her face when she says, “ The weirdest thing just happened to me-, I- I don’t know-”, as she chuckles under her breath and shakes her head and looks down at her hands. Following her gaze, he sees that in one hand, she has a hot dog and a bag around her forearm and in the other there’s a crumpled up wad of dirty money. He quickly goes and takes the hot dog and bag from her as he nods his head toward their seats and grumbles, “ Let’s sit down.” He takes his seat and watches as Sansa sits still looking completely dazed. _If somebody bloody hurt her I’ll fucking break their neck_ , He thinks as he anxiously asks, “what happened?”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

She turns completely in her seat and says, “ Okay, so I go into the store and go and wait in line for the restroom. The line was backed up all the way into the store.” Sandor nods vigorously looking a little impatient.

“ Well, while I was waiting there I noticed this little old man all swaying and staggering as he kept circling the same aisle. I kept watching him a little worried that maybe he was having health issues or something. He noticed me then, and came right up to me, and boy did he reek of booze.” To that, Sandor sits up straight, as a furious glint blazes in his eyes and he growls out, “ what did he fucking do to you?” Seeing how agitated he is, she quickly places her hand on his shoulder and shakes her head as she says, “ No it’s nothing like that, just let me finish.”

He narrows his eyes and gives a curt nod. “ He just sat there and looked at me for a minute before he turned around and started circling his aisle again. He didn’t bother me again so I just shrugged it off, used the restroom and then went to go get our drinks. So I’m standing there in front of the Gatorade fridge, trying to figure out what flavor I want, and that’s when I see him staggering toward me. I think, Oh crap, he’s going to want money or something from me. Right.”

Sandor nods his head in agreement, not looking very amused. “ Instead of asking for money, he just grabbed my hand and shoved 3 crumpled up dollar bills in my hand, saying absolutely nothing. I tried to hand it back to him, but he refused to take it. Then he just walked away, going back to his aisle.” Sandor scrunches his face, tilts his head, and gives her a, _what the fuck face_. “ So there I am trying to figure out why he gave me this money, like maybe he wanted me to hold it for him or something. So I just stand there, not knowing what to do. After about five minutes he comes staggering back and I think, Oh good, he wants his money back. Well, nope, that’s not what he wanted.” Sandor’s curiosity got the better of him as he eagerly ask, “what did he want?”

“ He grabbed my hand again and shoved even more money in it. This time I wasn’t going to let him just walk away, so grabbed his arm to stop him, and insisted that I couldn’t take his money. I even told him I was sure he’ll be needing it later and that I won’t be here to give it back. He slurred right back that I could do more with it than he can and he wanted me to have it. So I’m sitting there pleading with him now, and that’s when he say’s the strangest thing.”She can’t stop the laugh that erupts out of her over the weirdness of it. Sandor raises his eyebrows at her looking impatient, “ Well, what the fuck did he say?”

After regaining her composure, she continues on, “ He said that when I get to where I’m going I need to go to the store and buy boots, and when I get the boots I need to put them on and sing the walking boots song.” Looking completely puzzled Sandor asks, “ what the fuck is the walking boots song?” Smiling broadly, she sputters, “ That’s what I thought, but then that “ I would walk 500 miles” song popped in my head, so I asked him if that was the song he wants me to sing. He got a little impatient and slurred out, No the one walking over you boots. So I asked, you mean, these boot were made for walking all over you. He nodded with a happy smile, and then spun around and staggers out of the store.” She giggles again and mutters, “ It was so bizarre.” A deep laugh rumbles up from Sandor’s chest as he says, “ Welcome to riding the Greyhound, where weird shit is abound everywhere.” Still laughing, he gets a devilish look on his face as he looks at her and stammers, “ So are you going to do it?” With an indignant look she gasps, “ What! No, I’m not going to buy boots and stomp around singing.”

“What are you going to do with the money then?” Dumbfounded she just huffs, and then looks at the bills wadded up in her, “ I don’t know, I mean I would feel absolutely terrible if I spent it on anything.” He just chuckles out, “Well that settles it then.” She looks up at him with her face scrunched up, not understanding how that settled anything. “You're going to have to buy the boots and sing the song.”

Gaping at him she squeals, “What? No! Why?” Snickering with a giddy grin he explains, “ Because you’ll feel terrible if you spend it on anything else, and you’ll feel terrible if you just keep it, so buying the boots and singing is the only way not to feel terrible.” _Damn Him and his messed up reasoning that kind of makes sense_ , she thinks as she glares at him and growls out not as amused as he is, “ Fine."


	14. Sandor/ Sansa

_Of course, of bloody mother fucking course, there had to be a bloody snot nose little brat with a mother that has as much wit as a blank piece of paper that got on board and decided to sit right behind me_ , he thinks as he endures yet another stomp to the back of his seat that causes him to jar forward. He growls out as he clenches his jaw tight, and breathes in and out deeply, trying in vain to temper his anger that’s on the verge of turning into blinding rage.

The little shit’s been at it for about 20 minutes now, squealing out at his mother while taking his tantrum out on the back of his seat. All the while his mother prattles on cooing and mollycoddling the little brat. With another kick, he huffs, leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Normally he would of turned around and scared the kid shitless by now, but he has Sansa sitting next to him. He doesn’t want her to think he’s some monster that snaps on kids. _But fuck me, there’s only so much a person can take, though_ , he thinks as his fingers move to his temple, to start rubbing firm circles there. That’s when he feels Sansa’s dainty little hand land on his back as she rubs her hand in soothing circles.He lets his hands drop from his face and turn his head to look at her. She has such an empathetic look on her face, before it morphs into anger at yet another stomp.

She stands up so suddenly that it startles him, and he’s completely shocked when she turns and glares viciously at the woman and her kid. With her hands on her hips, she snarls out, “ You will stop kicking the back of that seat right this minute!” He turns in his seat just in time to catch the witless curs look of shock that then changes into indignation before she says haughtily, “ Excuse me?! Who do you think you are to speak to my Joffery that way. The nerve-” Sansa cuts her off with a mirthless laugh before she barks out, “ The nerve?! Are you kidding me lady. I don’t know if you noticed, but your precious little Joffery is disturbing the whole bus with his pathetic mewling and his incredibly rude stomping is annoying the hell out of my friend here!” The witless woman has such a look of shock on her face as Sansa jerks her head in his direction that he just barely holds back a laugh. Not giving the woman a second to respond, Sansa continues berating her, “ Now if you cannot control your precious little boy for the rest of the trip, I’ll have my friend here, who is very big and very strong, tie him up and gag him and then stuff him into the overhead compartment.”

 _I think I’m fucking in love_ , he thinks as he watches Sansa glare down at the boy just to make sure he understands she’s had enough. The woman’s mouth flaps open and then clamps tightly shut as the bus erupts in loud cheers and applause over Sansa’s glorious declaration. Sansa gives the woman one last glare before she turned back around, sits with her back straight, and arranges herself all prim like.

 _Well, fuck me sideways_ , he thinks as he looks at her slightly thunderstruck as she chirps an innocent, “what?” “I’ll tie him up and stuff him in the overhead compartment?”, He asks while raising his eyebrows in disbelief as he chuckles. She just shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly and asks, “Well, where else would we put him?” He’s about to laugh, but stops when the little shit starts stomping his feet like a stampede of buffalo against the back of his seat.

He last about 30 seconds before he thinks, _Fuck this_ , as he jumps up out of his seat, turns around, and reaches over his seat to grab the little fuck by the front of his shirt. He picks him up to bring him to his face as he bares his teeth, and seethes out,” I’ll give you one last chance boy before I make good on the girls promise.” The little shits face goes white and his eyes are as wide as saucers as his lip trembles and he nods his head in understanding. He sees his mother is about to protest loudly at his manhandling of her son, so he turns his glare to her, knowing full well that he’s a terrifying sight when this pissed off, as he snarls “ And I’ll do the fucking same to you if you say one bloody word.” He watches as the blood drains from her face before he looks back to the kid in his grasp, seeing that tears have started leaking from his eyes. To make sure this little runt understands him, he snarls, “ Don’t fuck with me kid.” The little brat nods his head vigorously as he sniffles and then whimpers. Satisfied that the little shit will be behaving himself, he gently places him back in his seat as he mutters, “Good.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

She’s absolutely amazed at how quickly he moved , _big men are slow my butt_ , and at how ferocious he looked.

Looking at him with her mouth agape, she watches as he’s settling back into his seat, deliberately avoiding her stunned stare, as she chokes out, “Sandor-?” Rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, still avoiding looking at her, he grumbles, “ what? That was no worse  than shoving him in the overhead compartment” Shaking her head at his aloofness, she huffs, “ Sandor-, that was what you call an empty threat to scare him into behaving. I would never actually ask you to accost a child?”

Sandor rubs his hand over his face and growls before he turns to her and looks her straight in the eye as he mutters, “ Firstly, I didn’t bloody hurt him or accost him or whatever the bloody hell you want to call it.  I gave him a good dose of reality, and secondly the little shit had it coming to him.” Bewildered by him she mumbles back, “ Reality-?” Scowling he menacingly snarls, “ Yes bloody reality. I simply showed him that there are fucking consequences to your actions. Now, maybe the little shit will think twice before he does something immensely obnoxious. It’s bloody more than his mothers done for him, so I’m not going to bloody well feel bad for doing what I did.”

She simply holds her hands up in submission as she calmly states with a slight air of obnoxiousness, “ Alright, that may be, but in REALITY other people may not see it as plainly as that and you could get in some serious trouble if they decide to, oh, I don’t know, maybe call the cops on you for assault.” Glaring at her he growls back, “ Bloody hell Sansa, what do you think I do, go tossing kids around for shits and grins. I’m not a fucking monster for fucks sake!” _What in the actual hell,_ she thinks as she barks right back at him, “ I did not call you a monster nor did infer that you walk around smacking kids about for fun!”

He gives her such a flat look as he mummers, “ Then what are you going on about?” Completely floored by his stupidity she stammers, “ what I’m going on about, is that I care about what happens to you, and I don’t want to see you get in trouble, in a way that can potentially ruin your life, all over a brat that has no self control!”

 _God Damn him!,_ she thinks as she sees his features soften and a barely visible smirk plays across his face that threatens to make her smile, as he purrs, “ You care about what happens to me?” Annoyed with how cute he looks, she pouts and crosses her arms as she huffs, “ Yes, I do, and don’t you dare change the subject.” His barely visible smirk changes into a lopsided grin as mumbles, “ Alright little bird, you win, I promise I won’t go accosting little kids anymore.” She can’t stop the smirk that pulls at her lips from the look on his face as she murmurers, “ Good.”

As they sit there sizing each other up she watches as his eyes shift from playful to bashful, coyness, as he leans his face toward her. With only inches between them, her eyes fall to those incredibly enticing lips that he is now licking before he mumbles, “ So, you aren’t mad at me little bird?” _God he is sexy_ , she thinks as her breathing is visibly increasing at each burning second that passes, and she feels the flush that blooms across her cheeks. Her eyes drift back up to meet his, and the burning desire she sees in those beautiful gray pools is enough to shut her mind off as autopilot takes over.

Mind a blank except for one thought, _fuck it_ , she reaches her hand up to his face, fingers gliding through the coarse scruff of his beard, and then on to his hair. She weaves her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, reveling in the softness of it. With their eyes locked on  each other, she pulls ever so slightly, and he obeys without hesitation and closes in on her lips.

The kiss started as a slow sensual dance of lips meeting one another for the first time, familiarizing each pair with the other, completely magnificent and sweet, captivating and delicious. _God, his lips were made for kissing_ , she thinks as she opens up to him, tongue gliding out to meet his, tasting one another. _Glorious,_ she thinks as she sups on his lower lip while sliding her other hand up his chest and then around his neck to keep him anchored to her. That’s when he makes the sexiest, most arousing growl she has ever heard come out of a man, and she can’t help the moan that comes out of her.

Those two sounds are enough to turn the kiss from slow and passionate, to heated and fervent. His hands that were firmly planted on her back are now sliding down to her waist, and then down to her ass. At the squeeze of his hands, she moans again, and has to fight not to climb into his lap and straddle him. Sandor suddenly pulls away from her lips, and rest his forehead against hers and he pants out, “ Fuck Sansa, we had better stop, you are to bloody delicious, and I only have so much self control.” She can’t stop the giddy giggle that erupts out of her, and to that he asks with a clipped “what?” She pulls back from him and gives him a wicked grin as she giggles out, “I’ve never done that before, ever.” He looks at at her puzzled not getting her meaning and she quickly clarifies, " Initiated a kiss like that." Sandor gets such a triumphant, devilish grin as he says, “Baby you can do that to me any time you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is for littleimagination, hope you like it;)


	15. Sandor/Sansa

At the feel of her arse in his hands and those delicious moans of hers, he feels his body reacting in a way that could make this trip very uncomfortable for him. With what little self control he could muster up, he pulls away from her lips and rests his forehead against hers, not quite able to leave her fully yet as he pants out, “ Fuck Sansa, we had better stop, you are too bloody delicious, and I only have so much self control.” Her cute little giggle has him barking a curt, “what?”, slightly embarrassed, thinking that she knows he’s reacting to her like a teenager at his first rutting.

She pulls back, bats those sexy ass eyelashes at him, wickedly grins, and then shyly blurts, “ I’ve never done that before, ever.” _What kissing? What the fuck,_ he thinks as he stares at her dumbfounded and she quickly chirps, “ Initiated a kiss like that, I mean.” Feeling triumphant and a little smug he growls, “ Baby you can do that to me any time you want.”

That has her blushing and giggling yet again as he grins at her, and gives her ass one last squeeze that makes her squeal so sexily before he pulls his hands out from under her and rights himself in his seat, trying to discreetly rearrange himself and failing miserably. _Shouldn’t of squeezed that amazing ass again_ , he thinks as his mind starts to wander to all the things he would like to initiate with her. Chancing a sideways glance at her, he sees she’s biting her lip while watching him with a heated intensity, and that’s when she gets such a mischievous grin on her face as she mutters, “ I think I will.” _Fuck me! I need to change the subject fucking quick before I have a bloody Teepee in my fucking pants_ , he thinks as he hurriedly blurts the first thing that pops into his mind, “ So are you a native New Yorker?!”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

She can see how excited he is and she has to admit, she’s very pleased with herself, _I made him practically come undone in the middle of a bus full of people, no less_. Feeling a little bad for him, though, she figures he’s probably, slightly uncomfortable, considering what she can see that he’s trying hard to discreetly hide.

Being careful not to let him know that she can clearly see how excited he is, she promptly answerer his question as nonchalantly as she can, granting him his obvious need for a distraction, “ No, I’m not. I was born and raised in Portland, Oregon.” Sandor squirms a little in his seat, clears his throat loudly and then grunts out,“ The little birds a long way from home. How long have you lived in New York then?”

He is so obviously not on solid ground yet that she has to fight the urge not to laugh in joy at his over eagerness towards her. _To think little old me can disarm such a big intimidating guy like him with just a couple of heated kisses,_ she thinks as she struggles to hold back her own smug smirk,“ Almost three years now. How about you, are you a native?”

“ Do I sound like a native?”

She cocks her head at that question and thinks, _he does have a New York accent but..._ “ Yes and no. I mean you definitely have the New York accent, but there’s something else there that I can’t quite put my finger on.” Sandor gets such a proud look on his face as he proudly boasts,“ That would be Scottish.” She gasps in surprise and then giddily squeals, “ Your from Scotland?!”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Blessedly, he can feel his bloody cock finally starting to soften, and he sighs in relief as he responds,“ I was born there, the old man moved us to New York when I was 5 though, so my sister is the only Clegane born in the states.” Sansa gets such an astounded look on her face as breaths out,“ Oh wow-! Have you ever gone back there to visit?”

At that question, he subconsciously brings his hand up to the tattoo on his arm and rubs at it. Sansa picks up on that and quickly asks with apprehension evident in her voice, “ What do you have tattooed on your arm?” He watches her a moment before thinking, _well fuck, you’ve already told her more about your bloody self, than you ever told anyone...ever. why stop now_.

With that line of thought he grabs the hem of his short sleeve and pulls it up over his shoulder, revealing the large medieval shield that is portioned off within with equal squares. In three of the squares that staggered vertically from one another are three black hounds, and the others remaining squares are colored in yellow with three bold black vertical stripes in each square. Perched on top of the shield is a raven with its wings spread, ready to take flight, and at the bottom in a banner is the dates of his parents birth and death. He watches intently as she slowly brings her hand up and traces the depictions with her fingertips, and asks, “What does it mean?” Captivated by the enthralled fascination he sees in her eyes, he answers without hesitation, “ The shield is my family crest, and the raven represents my mother and my sister, the dates below belong to my parents.” Her eyes are locked on the image before her as she mutters,”This is your family.” He hears how it’s more of a statement than a question, and is happy to see that she seems to understand. “It is”, he states plainly, knowing there isn’t much more to add.

When her eyes drift up to his he is stunned by what he sees there, it’s as if she is allowing him to see into her soul, opening herself up to him in a way no other person ever has. That look stimulates thoughts like, fate, soul mate, love at first sight, to blaze through his brain. Normally he would be mentally chastising himself for acting like a bloody lovesick fool, but the thought of a lifetime full of these looks, a lifetime of those smiles, her beautiful laughs is far too enticing to just shrug off as something insignificant. _No. Come hell or high water I’m going to bloody well make you mine_ , he thinks as she whispers, “ It’s a beautiful tribute, Sandor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know This chapter is short...sorry, my brains been in kind of a funk....next chapter will be longer.:)I promise.
> 
> So I drew up his Tattoo but I have no idea how to post the pic so.....here's the link to the pic if ya want to see it:)
> 
> I hope I did this right????....http://rasthewatogo.tumblr.com/


	16. Sansa/ Sandor

It’s 10:30 p.m. by the time they are boarding their bus again and are pulling out of the bus depot. She tries in vain to get comfortable in her seat, which seems an impossibility at this point in the trip, _God! who designed these damn seats? It’s like they were made for aliens or something, nobody actually sits like this_ , She thinks as her frown deepens with annoyance. She glances over to Sandor and sees he doesn’t seem to be faring any better.

By this point they are both looking worse for wear and road delirium seems to be setting in. Their hair is all disheveled, clothes rumpled and wrinkled, and distinct bags are forming under their eyes from lack of sleep. The time has seemed to stop all together, and so has her brain. Trying to have a conversation is futile, because all she seems capable of is incoherent babbling that doesn’t make one whit of sense, even to her, and Sandor’s responses have been reduced to a series of grunts or growls.

That thought has her mood lightening slightly as she thinks, _It’s almost like his own little grunt growl language_. She noticed as she tried to pathetically make coherent conversation, that the tones and pitch of each grunt or growl changes for different responses. Like he’s saying yes I like that, or no I don’t agree at all, or I find that interesting, but with just a grunt.

She continues to internally analyze her grunt language theory, and then face palms herself as it occurs to her she is completely nuts. With her face buried in her hand, she shakes her head back and forth while she thinks, _it’s official, I’ve gone crazy. This bus ride has made me crazy. God! I can’t wait to get off this damn thing!_

She was holding her own, that was, up until they had to wait over an hour and a half at the Charleston bus depot, and let me tell you they do absolutely nothing to make their stations even slightly stimulating. It’s like standing around in a sterile doctor’s office, only with more uncomfortable seating and a lot of weird people, and the cleanliness of everything is well....questionable, which leaves you feeling like you’re in dire need of a sterilization shower. _And what is it with Greyhound and uncomfortable seats_ , she thinks as she fidgets yet again in her seat, _I think my ass will actually be flat and I’ll be stuck in a perfect 90 degree angle by the time we reach to Tampa_. Her internal grumbling continues on in this same path of thought, until she starts to feel her eyelids grow heavy, and she falls into a restless uncomfortable sleep.

She’s startled awake, some time later by the bus driver announcement that they will be stopping for a restroom and food break. Barely coherent and surprisingly comfortable, she grumbles and rubs her face into the warmth that she is surrounded by. _Wait-....what?_ , she thinks as she slowly opens her eye and sees that her face is buried in someones crotch.

Apparently at some point, she curled her legs up into her seat and decided to use Sandor’s lap as a pillow that she burrowed down into, and surprisingly she’s too tired to even care about the indecency of it. Turning her head, she glances upward, only to see Sandor already looking down at her with a tired smirk on his face.

“ Sleep well?”

In response to his question, she just groans out loud and turns her face back into his lap and closes her eyes. _I just want to go back to sleep, I’m so blessedly comfortable, and warm, and tired_ , she thinks as she snuggles into him even more. That’s when she feels his gentle hand start petting her hair, which causes her to practically purr out loud. “That’s alright little bird, I don’t need to take a piss, or bloody eat, you go back to sleep now.” She hums in agreement and before she knows it she is in a peaceful slumber yet again.

The night continues on in this fashion, sleep being disturbed by the driver having to announce something you could give two craps about. She’s beginning to think that the driver is enjoying torturing them, that this is his own little game to keep him amused through the night. As her addled mind continues down this train of thought, she feels her mood darkening considerably and she’s beginning to feel outraged as she suddenly growls out, “what a jerk!”

Sandor jumps at her unexpected outburst, frowns, puzzled by her and ask, “who’s a jerk?”

“The driver”, she declares petulantly as she crosses her arms across her chest and pouts. He just looks back at her bewildered and shakes his head at her as he states, “ I don’t follow?” “ I think he’s messing with us for his own amusement.”

 

 

 

The little birds feathers are clearly flustered as she haughtily proclaims, “I think he’s messing with us for his own amusement.” He can’t help the loud hearty laughter that earns him shh’s and angry glares from everyone around them.

_The little birds gone road crazy_ , he thinks as Sansa glares daggers at him and snarls, “ It’s not funny. I mean it! Why else would he be disturbing everyone in the middle of the night with stupid announcements that no one can give a crap about.”

_Little miss sweet thing apparently gets cranky as hell and grows claws when she doesn’t get enough sleep, then_ , he thinks as he gives her the flattest look and dryly responds, “ Because that’s his bloody job.”

“ His job is to wake everyone up at 2:30 a.m. to tell them that we’re going through some town that nobody cares about and nobody is getting off at?!”, she asks while jutting those damned, kissable lips out in such a childish pout. Good lord, he has to fight himself to not pull her close and nibble on that lush lower lip of hers. _She’ll probably end up fucking clawing my bloody eyes out if I tried_ , he thinks as he tries to reason with her, “ Maybe some of the other passengers would like to know where we are, though.” “ If they’re feeling at all like I do, then I would say no they don’t, they want undisturbed sleep.”

He draws back and takes a proper look at the flustered little bird. She looks a right mess. Her hair is an untamed mess, her clothes are rumpled and she looks thoroughly exhausted. Feeling bad for the her, he lifts his arm as he sighs out, “ Come here girl.” Sansa gives him such a cute, drowsy, puzzled look, so he just wraps his arm around her, drags her into his side, tucking her head against his chest, and with his other free hand, he then lifts both of her legs up and over his lap. With one arm holding her securely to him, he bring his other hand up to her hair and starts smoothing it back as he purrs, “ I know your exhausted bird, but just think in 5 or 6 more hours we’ll be in Tampa, and then you’ll be comfortably tucked away in your room. You can take a nice long hot shower and then sleep undisturbed for as long as you want.”

Sansa pulls her head away from his chest enough to look up at him through her lashes and he wryly smirks back down at her as he states, “ At least that’s what I’ll be doing.” She gets such an adorable smile on her face as she slides her hand across his chest to wrap her arm around him, hugging him as close to her as she can as she coos, “ You’re so sweet.” Hugging her back, he murmurs, “ Only for the ones that are worth it”, before he kisses her forehead and then tucks her back into his chest. Quietly, he grumbles“ Now go back to sleep and stop dreaming up bloody conspiracy theory’s about the bus driver.” That earns him a sweet little giggle as she rubs her face against his chest and then snuggles comfortably against him with a happy little sigh escaping her pretty little lips.


	17. Sandor/ Raven

**Sandor**

 

It’s 7:30 am by the time they’re nearing the Tampa bus depot, and he’s pretty damn amazed that he’s made it this far without any incidents. _The last couple of hours have been fucking hell, though_ , he thinks as he glances over to Sansa....she’s fidgeting restlessly in her seat, all too eager to get the fuck off this bloody bus. _But fuck me, and this bloody pounding fucking headache,_ he thinks as he starts rubbing at his temples in an effort to lessen the throb, _I feel like I drank a bloody fifth of Jack._ He barely got any sleep through the night and he knows that his patients are hanging on by a thread _.I might have to rethink my stance on the fucking airlines_ , he thinks as he snorts to himself.

He’s only ever used the bus line for short trips, no more than four or five hours. It was always bearable to him, so he had no reason to think this trip would be any different, and now he’s definitely thinking he miss judged that by a bloody mile. _Wouldn’t of met the bird, though, if I had flown_ , he thinks as he glances back over to her.

Sansa looks absolutely done for, like she’s operating on autopilot and nothing more.....her eyes are glazed and glassy, framed by dark circles, and her hair is a wild untamed mess. _She’s still absolutely fucking stunning, though_ , he thinks in complete wonderment.

He feels a smirk pull at his lips as he thinks about how sweetly she curled up into him all through the night. How nice it felt to have her wrapped up in his arm, _I hope to be doing that again, and so much more_. Amazingly, he feels his body stir at the thoughts flashing through his mind and he thinks, _Fuck, it’s been too long since I’ve been with a woman properly_.

About 45 minutes back, he texted his sister as to where he was, and she assured him she would be there to pick him up. _Thank fucking god for that, with how bloody addled my brain is right now, I don’t think I would bloody be able to even find my way to wherever the hell it is that we’re going_ , he thinks as he shakes his head slightly and runs his hand over his face in utter amazement that he’s still functioning at all.

In short time they’re offloading the bus, and he can feel every one of his joints cracking and popping as he slowly meanders down the aisle behind Sansa. Once outside of the bus, he steps aside, out of the flow of people, and has a good proper stretch. Reaching his arms up over his head, he stretches his back out as he twists and turns trying to work out the numerous kinks he’s accumulated, _I think I’m going to need a bloody massage_.

Just as he’s righted himself, he hears a happy squeal and just barely registers the streak of black hair before there is a person jumping up into his chest as he feel lithe little arms wrap around his neck, hugging him. His arms instinctively wrap around the person’s body as he stumbles back, almost falling on his ass. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up, before he realizes the squeal was a happy, Sandy!, and said body he is now holding is his sister. Hugging her back fiercely he growls out, “ Fuck Raven! You almost knocked me on my bloody ass.”

To that, his sister pulls her head back from his neck and looks at him with a coy smile before she says, “ It’s nice to see you too, Sandor.” That has him chuckling under his breath as he happily reply’s, “ It’s good to see you too, Raven.” He gives her another tender squeeze before he sets her back down on the ground, and gives her a proper look-over.

It always amazes him at how much she looks like their mother, with her long black, silky hair, her fair skin, and dark gray eyes, so unlike his own. For as large as he and his brother are, you would think she’d be much taller than she is. _Another trait from our mother, I suppose_ , he thinks as he places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. To him, she looks so happy she’s practically glowing, and it genuinely warms his heart to see it.

_It’s been too long since we last saw one another_ , he thinks as a smile pulls at his lips and he mutters, “ You look good Raven.” His sister warm smile suddenly transforms into a mischievous smirk as she places her hands on her hip and cocks her head as she takes in his disheveled appearance,“ And you look like you haven’t slept in a week. God Sandor, you look terrible!”

Shaking his head, he chuckles out, “ Well, I feel like I haven’t slept in a week, and my head feels like someones been using it for a fucking pinata.”

His sister cocks an eyebrow and gives him such an expectant look before she lets out a little giggle and playfully states, “ So, are you going to admit I was right and you should of flown down here instead of taking a bus?” Glaring down at her, he growls out, “ Now you know that will bloody never happen! I may be tired, but I’m not that fucking tired.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raven**

 

 

 

She audibly huffs out a breath of vexation as she thinks, _So pig headed_ , as she mutters, “ You are the most stubborn person I have ever met.” He snorts to that and grumbles, “ Tell me something I don’t already know.”

She watches him sympathetically as the wry smirk disappears from his lips and his hands comes up to warily rub at his weathered face. She’s never seen her brother look so ragged, and to be honest, it scares her a little to see him this way. All her life he has always been so composed, strong, and in control. So on the rare occasion that she does see him out of sorts, she unnecessarily worries that maybe his health is failing him or that stress has finally caught up to him.She knows it’s foolish, but to her, he’s a rock, her anchor, and it terrifies her to think what it would be like if she ever lost him.

She’s tried to explain their relationship to her fiance in a way that he would understand, but in truth there are no words that can ever come close to an accurate description. He’s more of a father than a brother, he’s a provider and a protector, a friend and a teacher, someone that gave comfort and stability in an otherwise crazy cruel world. She still doesn’t know how he did it, how he gave up having any kind of life of his own so easily, just for her, and expected absolutely nothing in return. He’s never ever portrayed even the slightest bit of regret, bitterness, or anger toward her, and that has always amazed her.

She knows that despite the acts of their eldest son, Sandor’s actions more than make up for that creation. That he, himself, gave their parents something to look down at and be proud of. It makes her heart clench to know that without a doubt, not only did he give for her, but he also gave for them.

That’s why she is always first to defend his course, and sometimes rude, gruff behavior. She knows that it was the world that made him this way. She saw it first hand, all the people that would sneer at him and scamper away from him as if he was a monster. All that judgment that was cast upon him because of a disfigurement that he gained from a real monster. She saw how over the years he hardened himself.....built up walls of stone around himself, to which he would only allow a select few in, effectively closing out the world that shunned him. A world that refuses to see that he is an amazing, good, caring person, that deserves to be loved and appreciated.

She often prays, that one day he’ll meet a woman that could see through the walls of stone, and find the amazing man that stands behind them. A woman that will love him for who he is, and not judge him for his outward appearance, or his gruff demeanor. A woman that will comfort him and make him feel wanted, needed.

Her internal musings are interrupted by her brothers sort and his his gruff inquiry about when he’ll get to meet her fiance. A big toothy smile appears on her face as she looks over her shoulder, her eyes happily seeking her fiance out.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

His eyes follow in the direction of his sisters and he suddenly blurts out angrily, “ What the fuck?!” His sister quickly looks back to him and scrunches her face as she squeaks out, “ What is it? What’s wrong?”He lifts his hand and points in the direction of her fiance as he growls out, “ Why the fuck is Sansa talking to your fiance?!”

His sister turns her head back and glances at her fiance and then the bird before looking back at him with an all to knowing glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile as she purrs, “ Sansa-, is it...and how do you know her?”

He knows that look on her face all too well, and in an effort to cover his obvious bout of jealousy, he clears his throat and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as he murmurs, “ I don’t-, I mean we only just met on the bus....we were seat mates.” Her eyes shine with unrestrained amusement and a curious little smirk plays across her face as she umhm’s him and states, “ Seat mates-huh. And would that be all the way from New York?”

He can see the gears working in her head as he narrows his eyes at her and hesitantly reply, knowing that he needs to be careful not to give too much away, otherwise his sister will never let it go, “ All the way from New York, yes.”

“ So that would be like...what- 18 hours that you two were together-....as seat mates?”

Not liking one bit where this line of questioning is going, he shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he gives her a curt, “ Yes.” Her smirk turns into a full blown smile as she asks, “ Did you guys talk?”

He grinds his teeth and growls out loud before he grumbles, “ Yes.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

She is doing everything in her power to not laugh at the situation at hand as she thinks, _Oh god, this is too good.Who would of thought_.

She can read her brother like a book, even though he thinks he’s being stoic and revealing nothing. _Stubborn bull of a man_ , she thinks as she asks in a obvious annoyed tone,“ And-?”

She keenly watches him as he huffs out a big breath and throws his hands up in the air with exasperation as he grunts out, "And! what?” She gives him such a flat look as she asks, “ Do you like her?”

That question earns her such an irritated hard look......that if she didn’t know him any better, she would be terrified, “ Don’t Raven. Leave it be.”, he grinds out in a tone that make it clear that he will be saying no more on the matter.

She huffs an audible breath of bewilderment as she regards him while thinking, _She must have really dazzled him if he hasn’t put two and two together yet._ She has to say she’s impressed. It’s not often that her brother overlooks any kind of details that would leave him looking like a fool. He’s one of the most perceptive people she’s ever met, not much ever gets by him.

He looks at her so queerly as she places a hand on his chest while giving him her most innocent sweet smile before she asks, “Sandor, remember about two years ago when you ran a background check on my fiance and his family to make sure they checked out ?” She can see the gears in her brothers head have finally started turning as he gets an inquisitive look on his face as he curiously asks, “ Yeah. What of it?”

“ Think on it. What were their names?”

His eyes drift up and to the left as he reaches into his memory to find the answer, and she sees the exact moment that realization sets in. His face goes slack as his eyes go wide and drift up and over to said persons, before he looks back down at her and ask in almost a whisper, “ Your marring Sansa’s brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...this chapter proved to be a little more difficult to write than I expected. i hope it comes off well and you enjoy:)


	18. Sansa/Rob/Raven

**Sansa**

 

 

_Thank god!We finally...finally made it_ , she thinks as they’re pulling up to the bus depot. About an hour earlier, she called her Mother and told her when she will be arriving, to which her Mother assured her that she will be there waiting for her when she arrived.

_Thank god_ , she thinks as she combs her fingers through her hair, trying in vain to tame the tangled mess it’s become. She’s so tired, sore, and stiff that she’s seriously considering booking a one way ticket back to New York. Just the thought of having to do this again is making every part of her body ache even worse than it already is.

She has to grudgingly admit to herself that maybe her mother was right about the bus trip being too long and uncomfortable, not that she’d ever tell her that, _She would never let me live it down_. God, she can already hear her chasten remarks in her head, _now Sansa if you would just listen to your Mother like the good girl you were raised to be, your life would be so much easier, and a whole lot better. You need to find yourself a befitting gentleman to marry and take care of you, as a proper lady should_. That thought echoing in her head has her grinding her teeth and grumbling under her breath, “ A proper lady. Befitting gentlemen, pfft ”, It’s as if her mother thinks they live in Medieval times!

Her eyes involuntarily turn toward Sandor and she feels a wicked smirk pull at her lips as she thinks, _She would be mortified if she saw the man I’ve been courting_. She has to suppress a mischievous giggle as she leers at him, watching the play of his muscles in his forearm as he rubs at his temples and she ponders, _I wonder If I’ll get to see him on the beach?_ That thought has her practically moaning out loud as she imagines him bare chested. She can feel her face flush as she looks back to the seat in front of her, and continues her indecent musing. She can picture his broad bare shoulders, and his large pectoral muscles that are dusted with black hair that form a nice happy trail down his defined abdomen. She restlessly fidgets in her seat as her mind goes further and further into the gutter. Her gaze falls back to the man that she’s been mentally undressing, and thinks about how nice his body felt against hers, how solid he felt, how sweet and gentle he was with her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she physically starts when the driver announces that they may now leave the bus.

Thank god, Sandor is too lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t seem to notice her openly ogling him, practically drooling, and her face heats up with embarrassment at the thought of being caught by him. She quickly clears her throat and reaches down under her seat to grab her bag, before she stands up and smooths out her rumpled clothes. Feeling a little more composed, she looks at Sandor, and he simply nods at her with a grunt, signaling he’s ready to go.

She moves out to the aisle and achingly moves down the path while every one of her muscles and joints protest with cracks, pops, and kinks. _I hope there’s a jacuzzi at the condo_ , she thinks as she steps off the bus and out into the flow of people. Once they’re away from the bus, she sees Sandor move off and to the side, out of the flow of people, and she mindlessly follows him.

A small smile pulls at her lips as she watches him raise those glorious arms up and over his head as he stretches his back left and then right, forward and then backwards. She barely registers the happy, “Sandy!”, before there’s a female body jumping up into his arms, almost knocking him back onto his rump. Her smile falls from her face, only to be replaced by a jealous frown, as she watches his arms wrap around the woman in a hug. She’s about ready to go rip this hussy off him, that is, until she notices the jet black hair that looks so much like Sandor’s, and she hazily remembers that Sandor is here for his little sister’s wedding, _Oh, right_.

She can’t help laughing at herself as she looks away from Sandor, and back out to the crowd. A small distance away, she sees her brother Rob standing there watching Sandor and his sister with a small smile on his face. _Huh, that’s weird_ , she thinks as she moseys on over to him. As she gets closer to him she realizes that he hadn’t even noticed her, _what the..._ , she thinks as she wearily calls out to him, “ Rob-?” His eyes quickly dart to her, and for a moment he looks stunned, before a big smile appears on his face and his arms open for a hug as he happily reply’s, “ Sansa!” She hurry’s into his embrace, hugging him back lovingly, as she coos, “ I’ve missed you so much.” He gives her an overly strong bear hug that makes her groan out loud as he mumbles, “ I’ve missed you too”, before he pulls away and looks her over.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rob**

 

 

At his fiances jumping and giddy little yelp, “ There he is!”, he reluctantly lets his arm fall away from her as she turns and bolts toward one of the biggest guys he’s ever seen. Sure, she’s told him all about her brother, but finally seeing him in person..... _The guys a monster_ , he thinks as his eyes follow after her. She told him he was tall, and he is, but he was imagining more of a tall and lanky, like so many other tall men he’s seen. He watches as she launches herself up onto his body, and she practically disappears when his arms come around her, hugging her back. _She looks like a little child in his arms_ , he thinks as he hears his deep, gruff bark, and he’s a little taken aback at his crassness. There’s no, I’ve missed you, or I love you, or it’s good to see you.....no, his response is a loud, “ Fuck Raven! You almost knocked me on my bloody ass! “

He has to admit, he’s a little afraid now, seeing how massive this guy is and knowing how protective he is of his sister. His fiance has reassured him about a hundred times already, _because I love you, he’ll love you. You’ll see_ , and right about now he’s not feeling so confidant that it’ll be as easy as that. He was so lost in his worries that he didn’t even notice his sister coming toward him.

At the calling of his name, he’s jolted back to reality, a little shocked, that is until he sees her. He smiles broadly at her and holds his arms open for a hug as he calls back to her. At her warm embrace and loving “ I’ve missed you so much”, he feels some of the tension leave his body as he hugs her back, deliberately squeezing with all his might as he responds back, “I’ve missed you too.”

He pulls back from her to take in her travel worn appearance and he can’t help but laugh at her. His sister, who is always so well put together, is a rumpled mess. At her angry glare he chuckles out, “ God- Sansa, you look like you’ve been on that bus for a week!” Her angry glare morphs into a smirk as she giggles and then dramatically groans, “ I feel like I’ve been stuck on that damn thing for an eternity.” He cocks an eyebrow at her and ask sympathetically, “ That bad, huh?”

She blushes as a shy smile pulls at her lips, and she shrugs her shoulder as she hums out, “ Not all of it was that bad.” His brow furrows in confusion as he sees her eyes twinkle with adoration as she glances at Sandor and Raven, and he has the feeling that look was not for the latter, considering she’s never met his fiance. _Does she know Sandor somehow_ , he thinks as he nods in their direction as he asks, “ Do you know him?”

He can’t believe his eyes as he watches his sister glow with giddiness as she shyly mutters, “ I do”, and then she’s gushing about how they met on the bus, and about how sweet he is, how gentle and kind he was with her. His mind is a ball of buzzing confusion as he just stands there with his mouth agape and he stares at her dumbfounded at her obliviousness as she’s prattles on about how funny he is.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

She stops mid sentence when she noticed the look of horrified shock on her brothers face and she warily asks, “ Rob-, what’s wrong?” He just gives her the strangest look before his eyes quickly dart up and over her.

She turns her glance in the direction that he is looking and frowns, because said man that she was just gushing about, is now stomping toward them looking like an angry bull. She looks back to her brother and just barely catches the look of terror on his face, before he schools his feature and steels himself. _What is going on!,_ she thinks as she asks her brother if he knows Sandor, and just before he can answer she feels a large hand on her shoulder that effortlessly spins her around. If not for the firm grip he has on her she would of fallen.

A little startled at the abruptness of it, she blinks up at him in surprise, as he animatedly flings his free hand up toward her brother and barks out, “ Is this a bloody fucking joke! Did you know about this?!” _Have you gone mad!_ , she wants to scream out loud as she feels confused anger rush through her body. She angrily flings his arm off her and firmly places her hands on her hips as she glares up at him and barks right back, “ what are you going on about?!”

He flinches ever so slightly at her angry reaction, and that has her throwing her hands in the air as she shouts in frustration, “ will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” She’s happy to see he at least has the decency to look slightly embarrassed at his overly dramatic outburst. When he turns his head to look at her brother, that is now standing beside her, she quickly reaches her hand up and places it on his face and forces his attention back to her as she asks a little more calmly, “ Sandor?”

He eyes, her warily as he growls, “ You didn’t know , then?”

She lets her hand drop from his face as she huffs out a breath and looks at him tiredly as she grumbles, “ Know what Sandor?”

She watches as his eyes quickly dart to her brother, who now has his arm wrapped around Sandor’s sister’s waist, and she gasps out loud as she yelps, “ Rob! What are you doing?!”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Raven**

 

 

She was almost sure Rob was about to punch her brother when he angrily spun Sansa around and barked at her. _Thank god he had enough sense to avoid that calamity_ , she thinks as she takes a relieved breath and moves to her fiance’s side.

She’s wholeheartedly impressed when she sees Sansa doesn’t even so much as flinch at his angry snarling. It’s even better yet when Sansa snarls right back at him and effectively shuts him up. If it was any other situation she would of already put herself between her brother and whoever he set his sight on, but in all honesty, she lets curiosity win out as she eagerly watches her future sister and law and husband handle her beloved difficult brother.She feels a little bad that this is how they are meeting each other for the first time, but in truth she wants to see how they will react to him, if he’ll be accepted even though he’s misbehaving.

She almost coos with delight when Sansa placed her hand on his face, commanding his attention, and damn near jumped for joy as her brother relented. She almost feels light headed at the odd tenderness she sees between them and she can’t help the giddy smile that pulls at her lips.

The feel of her fiances arm snaking around her waist causes her to look up at him, and his questioning look that almost provokes a loud happy squeal from her.

Sansa’s loud gasp and then horrified yelp at her brother has her moving quickly to end all this confusion and apparently, miss-communication. She aptly holds her hand out toward Sansa as she quickly reply’s, “ I’m Raven, Sandor’s sister.” Sansa hesitantly takes her hand and shakes it as she looks at her with confusion written all over her face...so she quickly continues, “ And Rob, your brother, is my fiance.”


	19. sansa/ sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys ......know it took me forever to update..and I'm sorry...... damn life and all that crap got in the way. I'm not gonna lie...I wont be updating as frequently as I had in the past......but I do intend to finish and to do it as quickly as I can manage at the moment. Thanks for continuing to read and thank you for your continued support.....You'all are great here.

_Oh--. Oh!_ , she thinks as she stammers out a congratulations that sounds more like a guessing response verse a sincere approbation while she continues to aimlessly shake Raven’s hand. Much to her surprise Raven just beams a radiant smile at her and lets go of her hand only to embrace her in a tight hug as she squeals delightfully, “ It’s so good to finally meet you!” As Raven pulls away from the embrace, she looks over to Rob and joyfully gushes, “ Rob has told me so much about you”, and then she’s looking back to her with a devilish smirk as she continues, “ and I think you and I are going to have to have a couple of margaritas and a little girls only time once you’re all rested up.”

That comment earns Raven a loud snort and a mumbled, “ Fuckin hell”, from Sandor as Sansa just numbly nods her head in agreement while turning her gaze back to him. _God, he looks miserable,_ she thinks as she looks back to Sandor’s sister and numbly reply’s, “ I--I think that would be fun.”

Sandor’s loud growl is completely disregarded by Raven as she cheerfully reply’s, “ Great! Now what do you say we get out of here.”

“O-Okay”, and that’s how she ended up in the back seat of her brothers rental car with a very tense, seething , angry Sandor Clegane.

_If looks could kill we’d all be dead_ , she thinks as she watches his angry glare shift from her and then to her brother’s hand that is entwined with his sister’s hand that rests casually on the center console. When his glare falls back to her, she can't help but to get angry, _what the hell did I do! God! He’s acting as if I personally orchestrated all of this myself_ , she thinks as she deliberately glares daggers right back at him. That only earns her a loud condescending snort, and an unamused roll of his eyes that provokes her to shout out, “what! Is. Your. Problem?!” At her loud outburst, she’s gained the full attention of everyone in the car, even though they are trying hard not to show it, _Damn Him, this is so embarrassing!_

 

 

 

 

 

_What is my problem? Is she fucking serious?,_ He thinks as he grinds out, “ I have no idea what you mean SANSA.”

If looks could spontaneously com bust someone he’d be nothing but a pile of ashes for the looks she’s giving him. He quickly notices the interested stare of her brother in the rear view mirror and sternly meets it with his own glare that clearly states, _Butt the fuck out!_ , but that only got him an even more angry growl from Sansa.

The indignant little bird just ups it a notch as she straightens her spine, squares her shoulders, juts her chin up and haughtily explains, “ Well, if I must explain...because obviously you are too dense to figure it out” , she chirps boldly as she so arrogantly holds her hand up and inspects her nails before she continues, “ You are acting like a childish...jerk.” He tries, he really tries to hold in the loud laugh that erupts out of him, but he can’t, and before he knows it, he’s doubled over in laughter at the sight of her trying to be commanding and insulting at the same time. _She’s gonna be the fucking death of me, I swear,_ He thinks for the thousandth time as he spy’s another look at the incensed bird as he sputters out, “ Are you fucking kidding me....a jerk...that’s the best you can come up with, because personally I would of went with asshole or dickhead!” , and without warning she is hurling her hand bag at his head.

He’s honestly stunned for a second, until it registers in his laggy mind what she just did and that has him blurting out angrily, “What the fuck did you do that for!?”

Before the bird even has the chance to answer, his sister is spinning around in her seat as she glares daggers at him through narrowed eyes before she growls out, “ Sandor Walter Clegane, That is enough! Now behave yourself.”

Now he has both Sansa and Raven glaring fireballs in his direction as he thinks, _Great! Just fucking Great! Now they’re both gonna bloody team up on me,_ “Me behave? I’m not the one bloody hurling bags at peoples heads, for fuck’s sake!”

He certainly noticed that Rob has kept his mouth studiously shut and his eyes have stayed firmly planted on the road in front of him making sure to stay out of whatever the fuck this is, s _houldn’t expect any bloody fucking help from him, apparently_.

Raven just levels him with a look that his mother use to nail him down with When he Was young, before she reply’s in a strong, firm, yet calm tone, “ I know you both have had a long trip, you are both very tired, and I know you are both very surprised by Rob and my engagement, but that does not excuse you both of behaving like children.” He watches as Raven looks to Sansa and levels her with the same look that makes her redden with shame as she fidgets in her seat, before she turns her attention back at him, “ I would ask both of you to refrain from conversation until you are both rested and over the shock of our engagement. Do you think you can do that....for our sake at least?”

Seeing the pleading in his sisters eyes is enough to disarm him as he begrudgingly submits with a mumbled fine, as he hears Sansa agree as well.


End file.
